


30 Days

by yuki7966



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki7966/pseuds/yuki7966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr上的活動，連續30天以同一對CP寫或畫30個不同的主題。<br/>挑戰CP Logan/Scott 形象設定為電影衍生，部分NC-17注意，人物OOC有。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 Holding hands

夜晚，加拿大男子因為夢魘扭曲著面容顫抖著，他伸出鋼爪緊咬著牙根，無法控制地揮舞，並發出如同野獸般嘶嘶的喘息，滿身冷汗，一個翻身，那銳利的鋼爪就這麼嵌入牆面，但他沒有停止反而拔出來繼續破壞四周的東西，直到一聲急促的喊叫才停止這一切。

「操！」睜眼，羅根看到身下男子的肩頭被自己劃開，染紅了身後的床單，他緊閉著雙眸像似忍著不發出疼痛的呻吟。「快走，我控制不住！」握拳，鋼爪從血肉拉開的瞬間他聽見倒抽的呼吸聲。

「該死！！！」他將鋼爪深深嵌入床頭粗喘著氣。「我們該分開睡，斯科特！」這已經不是羅根第一次因為惡夢劃傷斯科特，也不是第一次提出要分房睡，但對方回答總是〝不〞或〝這樣反而能穰你克服〞，他始終不懂，真有必要冒著生命危險幫自己克服？

「不，我沒事…」伸手，斯科特順著羅根的肌肉線條從手臂撫摸而下。

「難道要哪天我把你撕爛才叫有事？」咆哮，嵌入床頭的鋼爪又往下了一點。

「如果那麼容易就被你撕爛，我也當不上領隊。」吃力的嘲諷，撫摸到手背的掌心感受到，那因為使力伸出鋼爪而格外明顯的骨關節，他輕巧的將手指滑入鋼爪之間，然後用指尖輕輕在表面上遊走。「你殺不了我的，羅根。」收緊手心，他牽起鋼爪離開床頭，用另一手撫摸上對方的臉頰搓揉鬢角的毛髮。

「我很害怕…」放鬆肌肉，羅根無力地躺回床上將臉埋入斯科特的頸邊，他貪婪地吸取對方的味道想作為慰藉。

「我們都是。」從鬢角來到耳後，斯科特很喜歡這樣順著羅根的毛髮，因為它們摸起來是那麼柔軟，跟主人不同。「我們都害怕傷害到別人…害怕無法控制異能…害怕與人接觸…所以我們才不能夠拋棄對方離開。」他淡淡地說著，手依然不停搓揉著對方。

「爛演講…」羅根抬起頭。

「這是我的專長。」勾起嘴笑了下。

「現在…」斯科特拉起還牽著羅根鋼爪的手晃了晃，意味著對方將它收回去，隨後他就感受到鋼爪順著他的指邊慢慢收回，還有掌心下那關節奇妙的律動，有點養，讓自己不自覺的笑出聲。「我好像也長了爪子似的。」鬆手，他看了下自己的掌心。

「你不會喜歡的。」羅根啃咬上斯科特的唇，這次由他從手背牽住對方的手。


	2. Day 2 Cuddling somewhere

羅根意識到斯科特非常喜歡親吻，不單是嘴，他喜歡用唇親吻撫摸過任何地方，像眼睛、耳朵、跟自己臉上的鬍子，他總喜歡在上面磨蹭。還有脖子、胸膛、手臂，他享受沿著那些肌肉線條找尋到下一個地點，當親吻上喉結時，他會停頓下來回游走，那會讓自己抑制不住的發出呻吟，我想他是喜歡那震動的餘韻，因為每當自己發出呻吟，他總是會淘氣地笑著，讓人抓狂。

但不否認，斯科特的嘴真的是非常靈巧，因為羅根簡直恨死他從腹肌輕吻上陰莖時那種要命的快感，有時他甚至會用唇扯著自己的陰囊。該死！不是所有人都愛那麼十足的前戲！！！羅根喜歡直接狠狠撞進斯科特的體內，讓他在身下忘情地扭動腰身，咬唇發出淫蕩的呻吟，而不是被挑逗到自己硬的發疼！

「不要這樣！」揉揉眉心，斯科特有些煩躁。

「什麼？」

「我說，不要這樣！？」

「我什麼都沒做，頂多就是看著你。」然後想些齷齪的事。

「對！就是這個！你已經盯著我要一個上午了，羅根！」繼續敲擊著筆電的鍵盤，教授給他的新課程安排已經夠讓人心煩了，更別說還有一頭狼在這視姦他一整個上午。

「嗯…」若有所思地發出咕嚕聲，羅根依然繼續盯著不放。

「拜託，有什麼事你可以直接說出來！」大力的闔上筆電，斯科特伸手拿了顆巧克力球放進嘴裡想轉換心情，他總是會在身旁準備些甜食，忙碌時可以充飢，當然他自己本身也十分喜歡。

「你的嘴很性感。」此時斯科特正因為吃了甜食，而下意識吐出舌舔唇，鑒於剛剛還停留在那些齷齪的思想，羅根現在他媽的想把自己的陰莖塞到對方的嘴裡。

「這是你盯了我一整上午的結論？」斯科特顯然很不以為然。

「是的。」露出痞子般的笑容。

短暫的靜寂，斯科特站起身來到坐在不遠處羅根的面前。「那我的身體呢？」他解開幾顆襯衫的扣子露出胸膛，然後直接跨坐在羅根身上小弧度的搖著屁股，就像平常晚上做的那些。「還是…你只喜歡嘴？」抓起羅根手親吻著，隨後用唇含吻住那末梢的指關節，一個接著一個，直到對方抑制不住地伸出鋼爪，斯科特淘氣的笑出聲。

羅根又想起來，斯科特也喜歡這樣親吻自己的手，但他從不知道那是玩火的行為，就像現在他開始親吻自己的鋼爪，那搔癢難耐的感覺，讓自己一個使勁把對方推到在地，順手也將那礙眼的墨鏡丟離到好幾尺遠外。

「嘿！等等！」緊閉著雙眸，習慣性的伸手遮擋住臉。

「我不會讓你在這邊上我，你知道的。」

羅根當然知道，斯科特從不會在公共場所和他做愛，也知道剛剛的行為根本是在戲弄自己。「放輕鬆，我不會在這裡上你…」撥開那雙遮擋住臉的手，之後壓下身在對方耳旁吐著熱氣。「而是用你最喜歡的方式，吻。」看著那瞬間紅透的耳根與輕顫，他現在心情好極了。

「待會有學生要來上課…」自己的課。

「我會在那之前離開你身上。」壞笑，他嗅得到，也聽得到。

「我希望是如此…」別過臉，默許。

接著羅根試著用唇輕輕滑過對方的眼窩，他能感到身下的人緊繃著身子。「你很緊張？」伸出舌舔吻那顫抖的睫毛。

「我擔心你下秒挖出我的眼睛，你討厭它。」嘗試用著玩笑的方式轉移注意力，斯科特不過是因為被對方的行為嚇著才繃著身子，因為羅根從沒有對自己做過這些，他總是喜歡粗暴點的方式。

「你用擂射把我轟出去時才討厭。」斯科特笑出聲，這句話顯然讓他放鬆很多。

然後羅根繼續那些煩人的小動作，他甚至不知道自己做的好不好，但在聽到對方發出舒服的呻吟時，他知道自己做對了，而在嗅到對方情欲高漲的氣味後，他意外發現：「你硬了，斯科特。」隔著褲子摸上那勃起的陰莖。

「什麼？」斯科特從沒想過自己會因為親吻眼睛就起身理反應，當他把思緒都放在眼睛與勃起時，他忽然感受到羅根的鬍子摩擦著他的臉頰異常的舒服，老天！他現在不只硬了，還濕了！「該死！我寧願你操死我，羅根！」小聲的說著，他可不想光靠親吻眼睛就達到高潮，但這倒是把羅根給樂壞了。

「哈哈哈！好好教你的課，斯科特！」羅根帶著狂妄的笑聲起身離開，因為他已經聽到有人往這裡走來。

操！你給我去死吧！！！斯科特咬緊牙根在心裡狠狠罵了羅根數十遍，現在，他必須延後上課的時間去換條褲子，還要解決這該死尷尬的情況。


	3. Day 3 Spooning

血液在沸騰叫囂，他能感受到自己的肌肉緊繃顫抖，視線模糊，眼裡的世界都扭曲變形；他能聽到許多刺耳的尖叫，頭很痛，空氣中瀰漫著煙硝與血的味道，這讓他的神智開始迷離；他拔腿狂奔想離開這裡，卻突然有人出現阻擋，他毫不猶豫伸出鋼爪攻擊，然後換得了更多的尖叫聲。

「停下來，金鋼狼！！！」

熟悉的聲音對他如此咆哮，他想起自己就是金鋼狼，卻想不起聲音的主人；頭又更痛了，他用盡全身的力氣想剷除眼前所有的障礙，忽然一道強力的鐳射擊中了他的背部，他感覺不到痛，但身體本能往攻擊的方向撲了上去。

「金鋼狼，你不是一頭野獸，你可控制的！！！」

那聲音又對自己咆哮，理性告訴他不能再繼續下去，但卻無法停止，四周的血腥味越來越濃厚，都是眼前這個男人所流的血；他明顯佔了上風，而男人只能竭盡所能用手制止自己的鋼爪無法攻擊，掙脫束縛，他將雙手的鋼爪擺好位置打算給男人後一擊。

「…羅根……」

男人的聲音夾著喘息有些微弱，而金鋼狼因為這聲呼喚停止了攻擊，他瞪大那佈滿血絲的雙瞳發出嘶嘶的呼吸聲，男人想趁機遠離，但後方不知哪邊發生的氣爆將兩人都彈飛出去，他們向下墜落掉下了山崖。

…………………………

……………………

………………

………

…

意識恢復，身體還來不及跟上大腦的反映動彈不得，但感覺得到有人把自己抱在懷裡順著他的髮絲，是斯科特。他回想起自己在戰場上暴走後滾下了山崖，中間的記憶模糊不清，唯一能肯定的事，他一定又弄傷了斯科特，因為總是如此。

不久，嗅覺與聽覺開始回到原本的靈敏度，血腥味直衝而來，他聽得出對方心臟跳動微弱，身體有些失溫。

「操！」忍不住咒罵，這換來斯科特的注意與溫柔的一笑，不過自己卻下意識避開了他的視線。

「太好了，你醒了…」斯科特聲音沙啞，他有些發不出聲音：「這裡似乎有特殊的磁場干擾教授感應，我太虛弱了，腦波無法順利聯繫上。」他盡量簡短說明現在的狀況，不過羅根一臉不能接受自己又再度暴走根本沒聽進去。

「不用擔心，你在滾下山崖時用身體保護了我，你控制住了…」放棄解說，斯科特最後只是緊緊把羅根抱入懷中，不需要多餘的言語，他知道對方現在需要的只是一個歸屬，所以不管自己會變得如何，他都會努力成為狼人的歸屬，就像X學院一樣給變種人另一個家。

羅根依靠著斯科特，他現在只覺得對方的氣味讓人安心，還有那撫摸自己髮絲的手也很舒服，甚至是這個擁抱，每一次都能讓他平靜下來。隨後，他感應到教授找到了他們的位置，不過他什麼沒說，因為斯科特已經體力不支昏睡了過去，但呼吸仍平穩，他改變了姿勢讓斯科特躺在懷裡抱住自己………

直到黑鳥號出現，回到學校的路上他都沒有放開的意願，當意識到時，羅根發現除非斯科特消失在這個世界上，不然自己永遠都無法脫離這個擁抱。


	4. Day 4 Watching a movie

熄燈時間，羅根剛從酒吧騎著車回到車庫，他上好鎖靜靜的沿著長廊想到廚房倒杯水，他有些口乾舌燥。途中他能嗅到那些偷跑去玩的小鬼，但這裡不是監獄是學校，是大家的家，只要能保證自己的安全不闖出禍，查爾斯對此非常寬鬆，也幸好校長是查爾斯而不是斯科特，要不然自己一定會憋出病來，他可不是一個會放任大家如此不守規矩的人，就像現在他獨自在大廳喝著咖啡看著電視，也不會去外頭找點樂子。

「我應該帶些酒回來。」拿了瓶氣泡水，羅根走到了斯科特身後彎下腰在對方耳旁說著，他似乎剛淋完浴，身上的味道簡直好極了。

「你還喝不夠？」抬起頭，他勾起笑容輕啄了對方那滿是酒味的唇。

「是帶給你，你需要放鬆，而不是出完任務之後整天悶在學校把自己給憋壞。」啃咬上脖子，他將對方的衣服從腰間撩起想更進一步，但卻被斯科特抓住阻止。

「那並不代表我需要外出，現在我人在沙發上看著電視裡播放的電影，這就夠讓我放鬆了。」將羅根推離身上，喝了口咖啡接著補充：「看，我還有咖啡，不需要酒，在說你身上的味道就足夠醺醉我了。」斯科特的視線再度回到螢幕，強勢的態度表明著今晚不行。

「好吧！」攤手，羅根識趣的在沙發上找了個位置坐下，看著電影沒過多久又開口：「愛情電影？你喜歡？」挑眉疑惑，他可不認為X戰警的隊長會喜歡看這種東西。

「不…」沉默，習慣性的將手摸向下巴思考著。「與其說喜歡不如說是嚮往，人總是喜歡看那些自己得不到的東西。」視線仍未離開螢幕很專注。

「我寧願到格鬥賽場找人打上一架。」也不要做那些虛無的幻想。

「找個愛人也可以，像她。」仰仰下巴指著螢幕，現在的畫面是女主角身穿著黑色連身緊身衣倒吊在天花板上，她是個特務，正要前往拯救她倒楣的男友，路上她已經用著非凡的技巧打趴了許多護衛。

「打自己的愛人，不可能。」

「但我們常打上一架再上床，你總說這樣比較會讓你興奮。」

「事實上你也會因此而興奮，還有你不是女人，斯科特。」

「對！我不是，但我也會想要溫柔點性愛的時候。」

「老天！我現在對你已經夠溫柔了！」蹙眉，羅根露出一臉不可置信與煩躁的神情，這讓斯科特噗嗤的笑出聲；羅根現在的確對斯科特很溫柔，不然他早就伸出爪子撕破對方的衣服，然後讓對方趴在沙發上被操上好幾回。

他們繼續看著電影，有一搭沒一搭的閒聊著。他們會做愛，會做些只有伴侶才會做的事，但卻從不說對方是自己的愛人，因為這種關係反而折磨人，他們都曾失去過自己最愛的女人，變種人似乎永遠都得到安逸的生活，誓言什麼的還是別輕易說出口。

「如果遇到自已無法不去愛的人，你會如何，羅根？」斯科特想起了琴，他以前嚮往著那如同愛情電影般簡單的生活，但如今他卻只能回憶妄想。

「一夜情就夠了。」然後在旁看著一切，守護他。但這羅根並沒有說出口。

「所以當時你只有和琴一夜情？」意想不到的名子，但斯科特顯然很冷靜。

「對！但你現在真的在乎？」因為斯科特跟他上床的次數簡直快比他這輩上過的女人還多。

「你的身體很性感，羅根，要是我也會選擇和你滾上床。」答非所問，他自己也不知道為什麼要問。

「我不介意你現在就騎上來。」他張開雙手表示歡迎。

此時，電影的男女不知什麼原因吵起架，他們互相拉扯叫囂，直到男方將女方擁入懷裡道歉。「我想，我還是繼續想像兩個人過著平靜的生活，偶爾吵個架。」斯科特忽視那雙手，喝完最後一口咖啡，他準備起身離開，因為電影已經來到了尾聲。

「我喜歡刺激點的生活！」伸手拉住對方，他看了下電影那對男女之後有了個孩子。「或許你可以幫我生個孩子，像那樣。」一個使力將對方拉入懷裡，杯子掉落，但幸好是落在沙發上，沒發出聲響。

「你這是求婚，還是求愛？」抬起頭，他聞著對方那滿身的酒味有些不屑。

羅根大笑沒有回答，但答案絕對是後者，這讓斯科特無奈的嘆口氣。

「好吧！如果你想要那樣…」意旨著電影，斯科特伸手環住對方的頸項，將臉慢慢的靠近，然後猛然用著膝蓋踢上羅根的腹部，他能清楚聽到對方悶哼一聲。「反應變遲鈍了，你應該少喝點酒。」要是平常羅根一定會嗅到他的惡意擋下攻擊。

「你…」抬起頭，羅根隔著斯科特發現，電影裡的女主角正用一樣的方式給了男主角一擊。「你看過這部電影了…」瞪大雙眼，他簡直不敢相信自己被對方擺了一道！

「晚安，羅根。」撿起杯子，斯科特吻了對方的臉頰，然後起身帶著笑容離開大廳。

來不及反應，羅根沒想到他今晚什麼都做不成就要結束，如同那以轉為黑頻的電影。「哈－」他發出長嘆倒向沙發，而那超能的耳朵聽見上樓的斯科特把房門上鎖，這表示他也不能偷溜上對方的床，真該死！


	5. Day 5 Kissing

模擬訓練，中途休息時間。

「金鋼狼，你是怎麼和鐳射眼接吻的？」夜行者沒頭沒腦的問著，這讓所有人都好奇的回過頭看著他，除了鐳射眼，他護目鏡底下那道鐳射似乎正蠢蠢欲動，這讓夜行者嚇得消失，然後出現在鋼力士身後躲著。

不知何時，大家都漸漸知道兩人的關係，每個人甚至都想像過他們私底下的生活，只因為他們從不表露………更正，應該是鐳射眼從不表露出來！大家也知道他們從不用戀人自居，所以沒人敢提問，除了剛剛那隻好奇心旺盛的夜行者。

「就一般的接吻。」金鋼狼倒是無所謂的回答，但這讓大家更好奇了，他們的教授，兩個高大的男人接吻的畫面，突然所有人抱著期待的眼神看著他們。

「我們來做救援的模擬訓練。」忽視，鐳射眼顯然想逃離這個話題，但大家都不肯開始動作，他只好加重語氣說：「現在！」沒有效果，他們反而互相交頭接耳了起來，惱人的青春期。

金鋼狼聽得見，他們在打壞主意，讓他跟鐳射眼接吻的壞主意。不過無所謂，他從沒有刻意要隱瞞，而且他無時無刻都想在任何地方碰觸對方，如果那群小鬼真的能說服鐳射眼，自己也沒什麼損失，他期待著。

「或許你可以示範一次，教授。」小淘氣提議。

「不可能，而且現在上的是救援模擬訓練。」鐳射眼果斷拒絕。

「那我們可以進行人工呼吸的模擬訓練。」冰人建議。

「可以，你來當受難者，金鋼狼負責救援如何？」他清楚聽到冰人倒抽了一口氣。

「中毒模擬如何？用真愛之吻喚醒對方那種？」幻影貓說著，但這實在太夢幻了，讓大家都忍不住大笑出聲，然後開始加進奇怪的元素進行編劇，忍受不了的鐳射眼出聲制止，但這卻讓大家越來越亢奮，無奈之餘他最終選擇妥協。

「好吧！我們接吻！」一瞬間大家都安靜下來。

金鋼狼在旁吹了聲口哨，那群小鬼還真讓鐳射眼投降了，他看著對方正一步步的走來，而此時所有人都屏住了呼吸，心跳加快等著下一幕的發生，這讓金鋼狼覺得好笑，因為他們每個人的心跳都比鐳射眼來的快還大聲。

終於鐳射眼來到自己的面前，幾乎是同時，他感受到唇貼了上來，短暫的接觸…

「開始進行訓練！」像什麼都沒發生過，他下達了命令，而回應他的是許多的抱怨，這讓他煩躁了起來，鐳射眼不懂，都已經按照要求做了還有什麼好不滿？

「這叫接吻？你們應該更激情，唇舌交纏。」顯然羅剎想要是更刺激點的畫面。

「幻影貓跟我都能吻得比這更好。」冰人開始挑釁，他們都知道X戰警的隊長有著不服輸的個性，越是挑釁就越能激起他的好勝心，所以大家開始點頭附和，用各種言語刺激著鐳射眼，但顯然對方似乎比他們想的還要有自制力，直到………

「你得一次到位，不然只會有更多的麻煩！」金鋼狼忍不住嘲諷他，但也不得不佩服這群小鬼煩人交纏的能力。

「你可以別跟著起鬨嗎？」他可沒興趣把自己的私生活展現給大家看。

「嘿！是你像個膽小鬼一樣，不是我。」頓時，大家都發出歡呼的喝采，像是高興有人在幫他們出頭，但這卻讓鐳射眼瞬間理智斷裂，一個使勁，他將對方壓制在最近的牆上發出巨響，瞬間場面靜寂…

沒有回擊，金鋼狼只是冷哼一聲露出挑釁的笑容，顯然他就是鐳射眼自制力的開關。

「希望這樣能讓你們都安靜下來…」鐳射眼雙手捧住對方的臉頰，左右擺弄了一下位置，被注視下的情況顯然讓他很不自在，但最終還是緊緊覆上對方的唇開始吸吮，他甚至刻意發出很大啾啾的聲響，想讓在場的人都能聽得清楚。

金鋼狼喜歡這樣的舉動，很情色。

鐳射眼仰起頭，用舌尖勾起了點唾液拉成絲。他想，這樣的畫面應該就夠滿足那些好奇心的孩子，但下秒，那還來不及收回的舌尖被對方的獠牙給咬住，不太痛，但足夠讓自己發出驚呼，他喘息，動動舌尖想要抽離，卻被對方含入口中啃咬發出滿足的呻吟。

等等！他發出呻吟了嗎？下意識，他伸手碰觸那護目鏡的開關想要攻擊，但金鋼狼此時已經把他推得遠遠的，這讓他有些不知所措。

「這才叫一次到位。」金鋼狼舔舔唇。

「你…你怎麼可以…」頓了下，他開始有些口吃。

「那群小鬼現在安靜多了，你應該感謝我。」環顧在場的人一圈，他們現在猶如像被野獸盯上的獵物，完全不敢輕舉妄動。

「…你們繼續留下來和金鋼狼完成訓練。」他盡量表現得像平常一樣離開訓練室，除了那克制不住一直抹唇的手。所以鐳射眼在外才總是和金鋼狼保持距離，他一點都不想承認自己有多迷戀對方，這讓他無法控制自己的行為，而且讓他很沒有領隊的架勢！

不過金鋼狼永遠也不會知道，因為鐳射眼的害羞在他聞起來總像是敵意，就連那群小鬼也都認為他剛才是氣炸了才離開，這可讓他們之後有好長一段時間都不敢再拿兩人當作玩笑。


	6. Day 6 Gazing into eachothers’ eyes

幾天前，斯科特因為任務從高處摔了下來，平時有在鍛鍊的身體讓他只受了點皮肉傷，但腦震盪的後遺症可不好受。

「好亮…」陽光透過玻璃照了進來，它打亮屋內所有的擺飾，這讓斯科特覺得刺眼，他伸手半擋著陽光將窗簾拉上，然後繼續閱讀著書籍，臉上沒戴著平時那付特製的紅石英眼鏡，後遺症之一。雖然可以選擇繼續戴著眼鏡，但斯科特想用自己的眼睛看這世界的景象，而不是透過紅石英看著血紅的一片，除了上課時，只是單純覺得跟大家解釋很麻煩而已。

「你畏光的可真嚴重…」聲音沙啞，羅根在床上伸了個懶腰，他看向四周的窗簾都被拉上，陽光只能透過窗簾微微的投射進來。

「我還沒辦法習慣。」抬起頭，斯科特有些開心，不用戴上眼鏡，他最喜歡看的就是羅根，而對方正光著身子在喝水潤喉，身材真好！雖然他其實喜歡看得是眼睛的部分。

「你能好好走路了嗎？」漫不經心地問著，直到昨天斯科特走路還像隻企鵝。

「至少不會像隻企鵝，血塊大多也都融成瘀血了。」下意識摸了下後腦杓血塊的位置。

「哦？走過來讓我看看。」隨手套了件褲子，他坐在床邊等著。

斯科特闔上書本，站起身朝羅根的方向慢慢的走了過去，途中身體有時會不穩得擺動，因為平衡感還沒恢復到一般的水平，所以控制不了，但他倒是很滿意自己現在能直直的走到對方身旁，而不是像之前那樣左搖右擺。

「呵！你還是像隻企鵝。」輕笑，羅根摟住對方的腰間捏著那結實的臀部。

「好吧！至少我是隻走路優美的企鵝。」雙手搭上對方肩頭，他以為今天不會再被羅根嘲笑。

優美？這種話也只你才能說得出口，羅根想著，這幾乎讓他笑出聲，然後他伸出另一隻手開始撫摸對方的身體，但只有點到為止，因為斯科特現在不能進行激烈的運動，包括做愛。

「還要再一個星期。」提醒，漢克說過至少要兩個星期瘀血才會散開，到時他又要戴上那討人厭的眼鏡。

「我知道…」對上了斯科特的雙眸，他有些不習慣，還有就是兩個星期的禁慾生活讓他感到焦躁。

「羅根，你的眼睛真漂亮…」清澈深邃的藍眸，不皺眉頭時顯得非常圓潤，很漂亮也十分可愛，跟自己的不同，他的雙眼因為長期的遮蔽變得黯淡沒有焦距。「我開始難過之後會看不到它了。」傻傻的笑著，斯科特或許有些羨慕，但不是那對漂亮的眼睛，而是可以隨時看著外面景象的自由。

「別那麼矯情。」拉下對方的頸項抵住額前，他們雙眼都直視著對方，距離很近。「你現在就給我一次看個夠…」標準的直線思考，羅根此時皺起眉頭，這讓他很有威嚴，但今天斯科特覺得那雙眼眸特別可愛。

「羅根…」輕喚著，羅根嗅到斯科特期待的訊息，鼻息互相環繞著彼此有些熱，他們拉近距離，想要占有親吻對方，但偏偏斯科特在這時發現了些…「什麼！噗哈哈哈！！！」他忍不住大笑出聲，還不小心噴了羅根滿臉的口水。

「該死！」羅根忍不住咒罵。

「抱歉！平時我看不到那些的！」抹掉唇邊的唾液，也趕緊抹掉對方臉上的。

「什麼？？？」他抓住那在臉上亂抹的手。

「倒影！我在你眼中看到我的倒影！」他的聲音因為笑聲而顫抖：「老天！我的樣子簡直蠢極了！？」這一回想，斯科特又無法克制的開始大笑。

「操！你他媽的噴了我滿臉口水，就只是因為在我眼中看到你的樣子！！！」他現在的眉頭一定緊到可以夾碎石頭。

斯科特將羅根壓倒在床上：「親愛的，你生氣時眼睛也好美！」雖然聽起來很假，但他是真心覺得。

「我真該把你的眼睛挖出來！！！」果然這讓羅根更不悅，不過他無法對斯科特動粗，因為對方現在還算是個傷患！


	7. Day 7 Eating icecream

Day 7 Eating icecream〔吃冰淇淋〕

艷陽高照，蔚藍的空中幾乎找不到雲的蹤跡，好天氣！在大部分人的眼中是如此，除了那些少部的人，例如羅根，他就是標準的夜行動物，白天能不出門就不會想踏出家門任何一步，特別是這種接近太陽直射的正午。

「一開始可沒說要排隊…」羅根咬牙無力的說著，他身上那貼身的白T因為汗水變得透明，壯碩的身材一覽無遺。

「誰叫你猜拳猜輸了。」翻著雜誌，斯克特戴著鴨舌帽，身上穿著七分袖的圓領棉衫跟休閒褲長褲，就像路上都看得到青年一樣的穿著，這讓他看起來年紀變得有點小。

「我甚至不知道為什麼要猜拳！」想起數小時前的猜拳，那熟悉的口號一下，他就不自覺得跟著出拳，誰知道那竟然是分配採買物資的遊戲。

「但你也答應了。」

「只是買幾個冰桶，我可沒想過它會排那麼長的隊伍！」

「不要抱怨，我也在這陪你排隊。」

「哈！陪我？你只是想吃現場才有的撒料冰淇淋吧！？」羅根一臉不屑，要不是斯科特看到雜誌介紹人氣冰淇淋店在市區新開幕，他現在早就是在超市買完哈根達斯的冰桶回家了。

「當然，而事實上我的確也在這裡跟你排隊。」斯科特笑的一付理所當然，這原本會讓羅根心情變得很不好，但見對方的臉好像被太陽曬得有點發紅，笑起來又比平常可愛，他只好嘖了一聲繼續排隊。

一個多小時後，羅根無力攤在附近樹蔭下的涼椅上，身旁放這用冰袋裝著一人限購一個的兩桶冰桶。天呀！他簡直不敢相信，自己為了這兩個小冰桶浪費那麼多的體力，而斯科特現在卻精神奕奕挑他冰淇淋上面的佐料，不久他就拿著比自己臉還要大的冰淇淋走了回來，特大號的。

「你吃的完這些？」羅根音調有些高，就算在怎麼愛吃甜食，這份量也太超過了。

「不，有一半是你的。」脫下鴨舌帽，他撥了下那充滿水氣的頭髮讓它變得有些亂翹。

「我現在只想喝瓶冰啤酒！」看著那滿滿佐料又色彩繽紛的冰淇淋，羅根連思考都沒有就直接站起，決定拿著冰袋往不遠的超市先把剩下的冰桶買完，然後順便再帶著幾打啤酒回去，他並不排斥，只是現在熱到只有冰涼的啤酒能讓他解悶。

「好吧！」斯科特顯然覺得無所謂，他自己也吃得完，然後就坐在椅子上開始大口享用他的冰淇淋。

不久，當羅根帶著買完的東西回來時，斯科特的手已經流滿融化的冰淇淋，冰溶化的速度太快，每挖一口冰都會順著湯匙流下，這讓他只好邊吃邊舔著手指，不時還會發出吸吮的聲音，這畫面在羅根看起來非常性感充滿著暗喻。

「嘿！」斯科特發出驚呼，因為羅根抓過自己拿冰的手就這麼咬了下去，力道還不算輕。

「也讓我嚐一點。」說完，他繼續邊舔邊咬著，斯科特手上大半的冰都進了他的肚子，連杯裡剩下的冰也有大半都倒在他衣服上，因為剛剛對方想掙脫手的關係。放開手，羅根擺出一臉〝小鬼，你怎麼都撒出來？〞的無奈表情。

「因為你像狗一樣咬我的手！」扁嘴，斯科特看著對方胸前那片冰淇淋很不滿。

羅根不太確定是因為自己咬了他，還是因為剩下的冰大半都撒在自己身上的關係，不過看到那亂翹的頭髮與扁嘴的表情，這是今天第二次覺得斯科特很可愛，在他還沒壓上來舔衣服上的冰淇淋跟咬自己的乳頭前。

「你剛剛咬的不是佐料！」脫下衣服，乳頭上有一道明顯的齒痕，雖然馬上就因為治癒因子而消失，但拿該死的酥麻感還在，他竟然覺得有點爽？

「我知道，我剛剛是故意的。」他繼續吃著杯裡的冰淇淋。

「啊？」

「排隊時看著你若隱若現的乳頭我早就想咬了。」露出頑皮的笑容，他舔了舔嘴角的冰，或許現在這也是故意的。

「那你現在想咬嗎？」他現在可是光裸著上半身呢！

「…如果你把冰淇淋放在上面話……」斯科特思考了下，很認真的回答這似乎像玩笑的話。


	8. Day 8 Dancing

X教授讓斯科特接了一門新的課程，舞蹈。不是一般那種隨性的舞蹈，是比較正式的。例如：拉汀舞的倫巴、桑巴、恰恰，或摩登舞的華爾滋、探戈之類的；除此之外還包括教授基本上的舞會禮儀，而這一切都是為了一封來自高中畢業舞會的邀請函。

高中舞會對於許多人來說是人生很重要的一環，所以X教授認為讓孩子們參與這項活動非常重要，不過這也讓斯科特接下的這個月一直處於精神疲乏的狀態…

外勤任務結束，斯科特倒入床中臉隔著被子發出類似嘆氣的奇怪呻吟：「老天…我的腳都快廢了…」他已經累到連翻身的餘力都沒有，這一星期自己擔任女方舞伴時，不知被那群小鬼踩了多少次，還有那該死的下腰動作也不知被摔了多少回，身上的瘀傷簡直比平常出任務還要多，現在回想起來心情就覺得糟透了！

「我討厭你上那堂課。」羅根沿路從門口脫著制服走到床旁。

「嗯？」斯科特依然趴在床上懶懶得發出疑問的聲響。

「庫爾特，他總是一臉我贏了的表情在亂摸你，我受夠了！」羅根口氣聽起來很不滿，這讓他顯得像不得寵的小鬼，斯科特露出臉倒是笑得很開心。

「因為你總給他反應，笨蛋。」好吧！他總算知道，為什麼對方老是把尾巴不小心竄進自己衣服的原因，那真的很癢。

「那個舞會有那麼重要？」坐上床，羅根單手將對方翻過身，動手幫他將身上的制服脫掉。

「你沒參加過？」舉起手，制服的上衣就這麼被脫掉扔到床下。

「我只會收到參戰的邀請函與坦克共舞！」斯科特笑出聲，然後配合的抬起腰好讓羅根能扯下他制服的褲子，當然褲子也被扔到了床下，現在他們都光著身子只穿著一件內褲。

「嗯…你就當那是美國的成年禮。」他摸摸眉梢說著，腦中忽然想起自己高中時的畢業舞會而不自覺得傻笑，然後舉起手揮舞著。「手，你的手…」羅根疑惑，但還是把手伸了過去，斯科特牽起對方的手，在手背上輕輕一吻真誠的邀請說：「我可以請你跳支舞嗎？」

羅根取下對方護目鏡，順勢壓了上去選擇與他唇舌交纏沒有回答。

吻的時間並不長，在斯科特有些用力咬了對方的下唇結束。「你應該先答應與我共舞，在親我。」猶如說教的口吻，但羅根對此只是冷哼一聲，就鑽進被窩準備睡覺，因為斯科特已經疲憊到連聲音也含糊不清，雖然他本人似乎沒有發覺。

「…我可以教你跳舞的……」顯然狼人的溫柔被誤會了。

「閉嘴！」他能聽到竊笑的聲音，不過他並不想跟現在的斯科特爭論什麼。

斯科特滾進羅根懷裡找了個舒適的位置，然後親了對方的嘴角：「晚安，羅根。」沒多久，他就沉沉的睡著了。

接下來的日子依舊忙碌，課程告一段落，他們已經可以互相交換舞伴，而不用斯科特親自帶舞，禮儀部分也很順利得結束；但之後的課後工程才是真正的麻煩，男孩們都可以自行解決，不過女孩們就繁瑣多了，她們得去服飾店挑選禮服、去飾品店購買配件、去美髮院與美容院裝扮門面，這可讓他在剩下的日子，充當免費司機在城裡同樣的地方繞了好幾圈！還有部分的孩子，他們需要特殊配件才能隱藏無法遮掩的異能。

老天！斯科特決定之後要好好躺在床上然後什麼都不做！

舞會在郵輪上舉行，當天大家都非常完美，斯科特擔任監護人在孩子們附近待命，他很高興大家舞會前的約會都沒有出任何差錯，也都準時順利的進入郵輪。開場結束，第一首歌曲開始播放，他站在舞池旁吃著奶蛋糕環視現場，驚喜的是郵輪上的餐點意外好吃，還有就是對面站了個非常像羅根的男人。

隨著第一首歌曲進入尾聲，那名男人很紳士的上前來邀請自己：「可以請你跳支舞嗎？」這聲音，是羅根！

「羅根？你怎會在這裡？」斯科特有些反應不過來，他無法相信眼前這個穿著筆挺西裝，頭髮整齊後梳的男人就是羅根，而且他竟然還刮了鬍子跟一點鬢角！不過對方並沒有回答，只是不耐煩地皺起眉說了聲請，這表情熟悉多了，讓斯科特不自覺笑著把手搭了上去，但他並未走到舞池，而是領著羅根到外面，躲開那些紛紛投向他們好奇的目光。

他們隨著微弱的音樂起舞，外面很安靜，夜晚水裡倒映著街道的路燈很漂亮，斯科特很享受被羅根大手包覆腰的感覺。「你不適合穿西裝…」對方沒有回答，他們前後做了幾個轉身，然後滑步「沒有鬍子看起來也很怪…」依然沒有回答，不過對方臉色已經變得很難看「還有…」他還來不及說完就被打斷…

「要我撕爛你的嘴嗎？」奧羅羅說過，要表現的紳士最好辦法就是閉上嘴，不過羅根覺得現在最應該閉上嘴的是眼前這討人厭的傢伙，他現在可沒興致繼續討對方開心。

「喔！你可以用嘴堵住我！」斯科特笑得一臉欠揍，他做了個下腰的動作，然後靠近對方耳旁吹著熱氣輕說：「其實你穿西裝的樣子很性感…」他得到一個吻，具有侵略性跟佔有慾的吻，唇舌分離，斯科特還有些情不自禁有在對方臉上細碎吻了幾下。

「滿意了？」口中都是甜膩奶油的味道。

「Yep！」隨即做了個轉圈，斯科特的手撫上羅根的腰，讓對方搭上自己的手。「不過你的舞跳真的糟透了！」現在由他帶舞，因為斯科特覺得腳被踩的有點痛。

「該死！」低聲咒罵，羅根很彆扭的做了個下腰動作，被強迫的。


	9. Day 9 During their morning ritual(s)

清晨，天還未亮，羅根慣性的睜開雙眼環視四周，他一向淺眠，在確認自己身處在斯科特的房裡，而對方正趴在自己的胸膛，隨著自己規律的呼吸起伏睡得香甜而滿意的笑了。

「…羅根……」輕聲呢喃，斯科特似乎被剛才的輕笑給震醒，那雙睫毛正輕微的顫抖，他發出細小的嚶嚀，蠕動著身軀在掙扎要不要起床。

「天還沒亮。」撫摸上對方那剛出些鬍渣的臉龐，少有的觸感。

發現熱源，斯科特本能地往手心像貓一樣的磨蹭，隨後他爬出被窩，露出大片的肌膚迷糊的往羅根的嘴角親了下，最後側躺在對方身旁，他們緊貼著肌膚雙腳交錯，斯科特將臉埋入對方頸窩笑的慵懶。羅根知道斯科特根本沒醒，這是無意識的撒嬌，但他重來沒跟對方提過，因為他挺享受的。

拉起被單，羅根捏著對方纖細的小腰進入第二次睡眠，當再度醒來是早晨電子鐘大響的時候。斯科特因為那刺耳的聲音緊皺著眉頭，他更往被窩裡鑽了進去，口中說著再在給我5分鐘，誰會知道，平時X戰警的隊長竟然會賴床？按下開關，羅根也跟著鑽進被窩。

「你快遲到了，懶蟲。」搓揉著對方的頭，他開始不規矩啃吻起斯科特的身體。

「不要鬧，羅根…」雖然這麼說，但斯科特並沒有阻止羅根亂來，反而也配合啃咬了下對方的下巴。他們笑出聲，在被窩裡翻來覆去又纏綿了一會，直到斯科特感受到對方勃起的陰莖抵在自己的腹部上：「要幫忙嗎？」掛著笑容，他用指尖滑過對方陰莖上的血管，這讓羅根重重吐了一口氣。

「一早興致就那麼高？」報復似的，雙手捏著對方緊實的臀部

「呵！我只是不想一早就讓你的大傢伙來折騰我。」壞笑，他收緊手心開始上下搓揉，斯科特能感受到羅根繃著身子，口中發出低啞性感的呼氣聲，他尋找對方的頸項，鼻尖抵著下顎含吻住那上下滑動的喉結，這顯然讓羅根像觸電般的顫抖了下，但很舒服，所以他發出些呻吟，這讓斯科特加快了手上的動作，而且握得更緊。

「好棒…」一臉陶醉，羅根很慶幸現在斯科特看不到自己的表情，因為他從沒有在其他人面前表露過，所以當高潮來臨，看著斯科特露出得意的笑容時，羅根有些難為情的別過頭，抽了幾張紙巾抹掉對方手上的精液，雖然他知道對方根本看不到。

下了床，羅根光裸著身子打算先去沖個澡，此時斯科特懶懶地說：「今天早上你來代我的課…」

「別想賴床，小鬼！」拉開被單，斯科特也是一絲不掛。

「我的腰很痛。」好吧！他的確想賴床，所以找了個合情合理的理由，抱著枕頭翻身趴在床上就是不起床。

「不行！」羅根可不想一整天都面對那群小怪物。

「但我剛剛跟教授講好，你會去上課的。」

「…剛剛？」他狐疑地重複一次。

「嗯…在你說出好棒的時候。」笑的一臉純真，斯科特刻意模仿羅根當時的語調。

「你這個…」羅根連髒話都還來不及罵，就感應到教授在腦中說『你還剩15分鐘，羅根！』回過神時，斯科特已經捲起被拉開的被子，抱著枕頭繼續睡覺，速度快到羅根都忘了要罵什麼。

「你這樣不會太寵他了？」羅根問著，教授是知道斯科特現在的狀態上課也沒問題的。

『偶而寵膩孩子也是家長的工作。』教授停頓了一會，然後用著上揚的語調說：『而且你精神恨好！』羅根當然知道這是什麼意思，所以他嘖了一聲，不情願穿上衣服準備出發。


	10. Day 10 In formal wear

羅根拿起掛在衣櫥裡的防塵衣套，裡面是成套的鐵灰色西裝，斯科特為他準備的。下午X教授受邀參加不知是哪個大企業所辦的宴會，而斯科特要自己以護衛的角色陪同，簡單說就是閉上嘴不要惹麻煩，讓我們的校長能毫髮無傷的回來就對了。但依照已往世人對變種人的意象，羅根不能保證在面對他人惡言相向時還能保持平靜，還有就是他不會打這條該死的領帶！

斯科特開門進房，他一向不會敲羅根的房門，因為這只是多此一舉。他上下打量下對方說：「你連衣服都穿不好嗎？」看著羅根穿著的西裝褲有拉上拉鍊，但沒扣上扣子，套上的襯衫隨便塞進褲襠露了一角，領口沒翻下來，而領帶只是像條圍巾一樣繞了個圈掛在上面，慘不忍睹的畫面。

「是啊！老媽，你沒教我打領帶！」一個白眼，抽下領帶就往斯科特那丟了過去，「難道我就不能穿制服過去？」

斯科特接過領帶掛在自己的肩頭說：「不行，你是要去參加宴會，而且制服太顯眼了，搭上你的表情簡直就是去找人打架。」他上前幫對方把領口摺好，扣上第一顆鈕扣，將肩線喬正後說：「好了！總不會連衣服都塞不好吧？」給一個嘲諷的笑容，他轉身將防塵衣套裡的其他配件拿了出來。

「我不適合這種場合，也討厭穿得那麼拘謹。」羅根本來想反駁，但想到只會換得更多的嘲諷後，他選擇乖乖穿好衣服繫上皮帶。「為什麼我就是不能跟你交換任務，只不過是當個司機提個貨。」接過遞來的馬甲，他只覺得這套西裝實在是合身到令人難受！

「你的專長是什麼？」

「捅人。」

「這就對了。」斯科特拿起領結晃了下，其實原本是要讓羅根去拿補助資源的，但想到要讓狼人獨自飛往他國，進行一場猶如外交的過程，教授不免有些擔心，所以讓自己與對方交換；畢竟宴會上不會應酬不打緊，只要安靜站在一旁就行了，而且羅根遇到危險的反應力是學校最快的。

「不要領結，我看起來會很可笑！」他解開那難受的第一顆扣子說著。

「那跟我一樣的領巾呢？」看著那露出的鎖骨，他想或許穿戴不難的領巾很適合。

「然後跟你一樣像個娘娘腔？」在羅根眼中，領結跟領巾都是女孩用的東西，所以他又解開兩顆扣子，露出那帶毛的結實胸肌，充滿著野性說「就這樣吧！」他現在覺得胸口舒服多了。

「嗯…教授今天好像也是用了領巾。」這讓羅根頓了下，斯科特很確定教授也是打了條領巾，卻故意裝的像不知道，好讓對方在面對教授時能多回想下。

老天！查克可不像外表那麼溫馴，既然被嘲笑，他當然會做些小小的反擊！就只有這個時候，羅根才會確切體會到斯科特真的是被查克帶大孩子，怎麼只有討人厭的地方那麼像…

「穿上外套，教授已經在等了。」收到感應，斯科特把外套蓋上那一臉哀怨的狼人頭上，接著用指尖滑過對方臉龐，他想，是否要叫羅根去剃個鬍子？不過在陷入短暫的接吻後，斯科特突然拿起肩上的領帶勒住對方的脖子，外套也掉落在地。

「你這是幹嘛！」這當然引起羅根不滿。

「防止你妨礙風化。」邊說邊為對方扣上那敞開的扣子，熟練的打上領帶。羅根的肌肉真的很棒，不用穿上西裝外套，那結實的身材就能撐起襯衫，而且斯科特忘了，羅根本身就是一個會走路的賀爾蒙發射器，所以在剛剛接吻時，他就決定要讓羅根藏好身體，也不需要剃鬍子了！

「你就不能老實說不希望去我去勾引別人嗎？」扯了下領口，他又覺得難受了。

但他其實只是單純不捨得讓其他人也看到羅根的身體。


	11. Day 11 Different clothing style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原設定鐳射眼的射線是沒有熱能的衝擊波，不過漫畫有時編劇也會忘記，就偷吃步了。

X教授偶爾會舉辦場聚會，所有人放下X戰警的身份，老師與學生的頭銜，此時，在這裡是沒有隔閡的大家庭。而活動內容很一般，就是一起吃飯、看電視、談天開玩笑、或用能力做些無傷大雅的把戲；不過學校還有許多未成年的孩子，所以酒跟菸是禁止的，至少在他們上床睡覺前是禁止的。

也因為如此，羅根很確信自己剛剛喝下的是三杯蔓越莓汁，沒有醉，不然就是他眼前出現的絕對是假象，斯科特怎麼會穿著黑色皮短裙？而現他還正要套上那黑色透膚的蕾絲吊帶絲襪，原以為會很突兀，但配上那雙修長結實的腿竟然毫不奇怪，而且相反的還真是他媽的性感火辣！

「你怎麼還穿著的四角褲？」奧羅羅拉開裙頭，她正想幫斯科特鉤上那吊帶襪的鉤子。

「妳怎麼會認為我穿得下那件內褲？」皺了下眉，似乎很不願意。

此時，奧羅羅露出壞笑秀出黑桃K的牌說：「因為我是國王。」然後用力拍了下斯科特的屁股，聲音有些響亮。「所以，現在快去換上吧！」而斯科特只能發出不滿的嘀咕又去了廁所一趟，誰叫他抽到了鬼牌。

「為什麼斯科特穿得下？你有那麼大的裙子跟絲襪？」鮑比盤坐在地毯上，手中翻弄著黑桃7的牌；值得一提的是上局抽到鬼牌的就是鮑比，他原本這局是想看斯科特穿上過裙子的糗樣，但沒想到裙子竟然意外得合身，比起自己穿著緊繃得啦啦隊女孩的衣服好看太多了！

「因為那本來就是斯科特的衣服。」奧羅羅說。

「什麼？？？」驚呼，凱蒂因為假鬍子的摩擦而打了個噴嚏，之後她用雙手來回撫平後說著：「他自己買的嗎？」

「不，那是我跟琴替他買的，當時…」奧羅羅回想了當時景象下發出竊笑，她決定放過斯科特不把以前的糗事說出來。因為對方正換好衣服踩著舞台步走了回來，他甚至還在自己眼前擺了幾個性感POSE。「熟能生巧，不是嗎？」她又拉開裙頭，這次斯科特確實換上與吊帶襪成套的內褲，但只有國王才看得到。

「當然，我的國王陛下。」紳士的行個禮，他可不想像以前一樣被多玩弄幾次，而這樣的斯科特把大家逗樂了，連一旁窺視許久的羅根也都笑出聲，雖然他們比較好奇以前到底發生過什麼事，但看這互動，或許這暫時還是只屬於他們間的小秘密。

「羅根，你不過來和我們一起玩嗎？」安娜揮揮手，他們正收拾好牌要開始下一局。

羅根看了一眼，安娜身穿黑色小背心，下半身搭著白色極致高腰的大喇叭褲，腳穿棕色男用皮靴配上桃紅的襪子，樣子看上去有點可笑，但也說不上難看，所以他對此評價：「不錯的穿著，但我喜歡現在這樣。」他一點都不想加入這場戰局，但在對方拿手的死纏爛打之下還是躺了這趟渾水。

「放心，我們不會給你編辮子！」斯科特坐在木椅上翹著腿，雖然嘴裡不饒人，但他很高興狼人加入，而不是像之前一樣總是離大家遠遠的。

羅根只是假笑兩聲當作應付，他又喝了杯蔓越莓汁，心想斯科特的裙子真的是太短了！！！

「那我們繼續遊戲。」奧羅羅攤開牌接著說：「抽牌吧！」

遊戲過程很歡樂，大家都互相嘲弄對方的造型。凱蒂是從原本小鬍子變成大的絡腮鬍，連原本的髮型都被奧羅羅精心用成了彩虹爆炸頭；彼得則是一套有著過分鮮花裝飾的蓬裙禮服，當然後面的拉鍊是拉不上的；而斯科特之後又得到了件半截式荷葉邊的小背心，但它只能剛好遮住斯科特的乳頭；鮑比似乎很喜歡啦啦隊服，所以他自己拿起了彩球跳了段舞；連羅根之後都換上印滿草莓白色的無袖小洋裝，這是大家意料之外的，雖然他始終都一直凶神惡煞。

進入深夜，許多孩子玩累了都上床睡覺，但少部分還在外面的廣場繼續遊蕩，留在大廳的只剩成年的大人們。他們拿出酒邊聊著天邊喝著，而羅根喝了幾杯後就到陽台上抽雪茄，他不擅長交際，不過學校的人也都習慣這樣的狼人，所以相處起來其實很融洽，至少在大家的眼中是如此。

「在喝一杯？」斯科特遞過酒，他只有將背心換成圓領衫，臉上還帶著潮紅，微醺。

「你那麼喜歡那件襪子？」叼著雪茄，他嗅到對方喝了不少酒。

「是吊帶襪，羅根。」斯科特指正，接著搭上羅根的肩在耳旁說：「因為你似乎很喜歡，所以我是穿來給你看的！」看來斯科特真的醉了，不然平常在這種場合他會更有分寸些。

「你倒讓我想起你剛剛燒了我的牌。」他摟上對方的腰間撫摸著。

「我控制得很好。」斯科特傻笑，在遊戲中他三度抽到鬼牌，而那局的國王又該死的讓羅根抽中，所以他不自覺的用異能射穿對方的牌，但只是小小的鐳射，真的！

「你讓我的鬍子燒焦了。」

「嗯…那你想要我做些什麼，國王？」之後他們一起悄悄的離開大廳。


	12. Day 12 Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 美國隊長玩偶入侵，用了電影幕後黃色緊身衣梗。

 陽臺，羅根正在躺椅上曬著太陽睡午覺，他聽到斯科特正往這裡走來，帶著車鑰使。

「羅根，跟我去市區一趟。」他拉開落窗說著。

羅根心想一定沒好事，上次去市區可是被充當人力提物資，所以他發出幾聲呼嚕打算蒙混過關，不過在對方坐在躺椅的邊緣威嚇說：「我知道你在裝睡，再不起來以後就別想買酒回來！」後而馬上彈起。

羅根蹙眉不滿的反駁：「這不公平！憑什麼你不准我買酒，我卻不能阻止你買糖…」

沒有回答，斯科特直接把對方困在自己的雙手間壓回躺椅上親吻著，就在羅根想回應時，他起身露出優越的笑容說：「你可以開我的新車。」將鑰使留在對方胸膛，走向落地窗旁他像是想起什麼而補了句：「或許剩下的我們可以到車裡繼續。」

不過斯科特沒有馬上就讓羅根得逞，而是要求在買完東西之後。

羅根不情願地發動車子，新車引擎聲聽起來比之前還要有力平順，看來對方又花了不少時間在改裝零件上，行駛離開車庫，學校在偏遠地區的好處就是他能飆上好一陣子的車；正想降下車窗，斯科特這時按下遙控打開車頂，羅根吹了聲口哨，他覺得這很酷！

「我們兩個都需要買些衣服。」斯科特滑著手機螢幕玩遊戲，他加重語氣繼續說：「弄破得太多了。」

「我可是有好好遵守不用爪子抓破衣服的規定。」他點了根雪茄。

「是的！你的確遵守了，不過用手撒破的結果還是一樣。」

羅根咬著雪茄笑得有些猖狂：「你該少穿點襯衫，扣子一顆顆解開多麻煩。」

「如果你給我時間自己脫，就不麻煩…」咕噥著，他決定不理會羅根繼續玩遊戲，不過馬上就出現GAME OVER的字樣，幾場下來，羅根也開到了市區停好車，是露天的停車場，斯科特這才不捨地放下手機，闖關制的遊戲真讓欲罷不能。

下車，他們先到了專櫃挑衣服，斯科特聽話地都買了沒扣子的棉T，但卻多了幾件不同款有著雙排扣的外套，解起來更麻煩，而且還是一時間扯不破的材質，真該死！收到抱怨眼神的斯科特，惡質地拿了有著毛邊帽子的風衣外套給對方試穿，羅根討厭這種人工毛料，會讓自己打噴嚏，不過斯科特似乎很喜歡，所以還是買了。

「你嚇壞大家了。」斯科特推開玻璃旋轉門說著。

「你不也因此多拿到一份贈品。」羅根吸了下鼻子，紅紅的。

「她是希望我們不要砸店鬧事，你一臉凶神惡煞，我又帶著墨鏡，我們看起來簡直就像個流氓。」在試穿衣服時，羅根用那凶狠的臉打了幾個大噴嚏，還用著低沉不悅的嗓音揪著自己說話，搞得所有人都認為他下秒要掏出槍來；加上自己帶著紅石英眼鏡，看不出神情，想到剛剛結帳時，那位櫃檯小姐嚇得連話都說不清楚就覺得哭笑不得。

「不過是打了幾個噴嚏！要不是你拿了那該死的人工毛料！？」好吧！這部分的確是自己錯。

到了下面的賣場，他們買了幾打的啤酒還有些薯片與堅果，也挑幾罐南洋果醬，羅根隔著罐子都能聞到那奇怪的水果味，不過斯科特卻愛吃極了，還非常喜歡帶著那味道與自己接吻；仔細想想該不會對方總是故意的吧？不過來到了巧克力架前，看著他拿了許多不同牌的巧克力製商品，而且只要新產品都毫不猶豫拿一個時，羅根就認定斯科特只是單純的吃貨！

準備結帳時，斯科特買了盒保險套，平常用的那款，大尺寸的。

「難道這沒有在大一點的？」羅根拿著那盒保險套，似乎很不喜歡。

「你的並沒有哪麼大，這就夠了。」斯科特其實不太確定羅根的大小，但他沒辦法想像自己拿著尺幫對方量陰莖勃起的畫面，太詭異了，而且可能在量之前就會被對方操得死去活來，再說如果是特大尺寸就要特地去情趣用品店，可是他一點都不想踏入那裡，反正勒死你也正好！

「但我真的覺得很難受。」他幫忙將結完的商品又放回推車內。

「那是你不喜歡戴的問題。」結完帳，斯科特快步離開這裡，因為已經有許多異樣的眼光投射過來，他覺得耳根有些熱，一定是剛剛那些情色的聯想害的。

「你害羞了？」羅根搓揉那發紅的耳根，對方悶哼一聲打掉了他的手。

「我想再去買個床單組。」斯科特現在連臉也紅了，這不太妙，所以羅根舉起雙投降。

最後他們在傢俱店裡買了套深藍色絲緞的床單組，羅根挑的，因為斯科特分不出顏色，但他多買了兩顆枕頭，上面分別有YES與NO的字樣，他以前就覺得非常有趣很想要買一對，而且現在樣式還非常多，所以他選了圓形巧克力曲奇餅的造型。

「這能幹嘛？」

「例如不想做的時候我可以拿這顆NO的枕頭丟你。」接著就真的丟過去了。

「我們有過嗎？」接過枕頭羅根問得認真，雖然他做事一向自我中心，但也從沒想過要強迫對方。

「………你不戴套時我就能用了…」其實他只想把枕頭擺在房裡的沙發當作裝飾，不過經對方一提好像很多時候還是自己主動，這讓向來定力都很好的斯科特感到有些挫折，但他決定把過錯推到男人都是用性表達愛的生物，因為有個東西吸引著他的目光。

斯科特讓羅根先去付錢，自己就直接跑到對面的玩具精品店，而羅根看著NO的枕頭沉默許久後，終於動身拿著東西去結帳，等他推著推車到對面時，對方已經拿著有他半身大的玩偶走了出來，羅根一直都知道斯科特很崇拜美國隊長，但也萬萬沒想到他竟然會跑去買這兩頭身的玩偶！！！

「你當真要買這個？」不管怎麼看，就只是個可笑的玩偶。

「是已經買了，他抱起來挺舒服的。」

「你可以買黃色的那個。」他指了窗口跟其它復仇者們擺在一起的金鋼狼。

「但我愛美國隊長。」他看了許久，又說：「還是你在懷念那套黃色緊身衣？」這讓羅根瞬間安靜了下來。

回到家，羅根討了早上繼續的吻，斯科特當然遵守約定給了對方一個火辣的吻，他們決定在晚餐前先到房裡滾下床單，不過就在斯科特拿出床單組等會想做替換時，卻發現他買的兩顆枕頭上都是寫著YES！

「羅根，你換掉我的枕頭？」

「反正用不到不是嗎？」 

當晚，他們床上中間隔了隻超大的美國隊長的玩偶。

 


	13. Day 13 Wearing kigurumis

公益活動是日常任務的一環，所謂觀念是從小開始教育，要讓一般市民理解變種人與相處當然也是從小開始。雖然大家比較在乎到底是哪來那麼多的企業機構可以合作？幾乎每個月，全體師生都要在年幼的孩子面前來那麼一次表演，其中包含與民眾互動，當然發送氣球與餅乾也是不可少的，但這樣的活動益處多寡就是見仁見智，很值得高興的是今天他們並未遇到鬧事的民眾。

不過並不是所有人的異能都適合搬到檯面上來表演，例如現在坐在花圃上身穿兔子布偶裝的羅根，他雙手環胸大開著腿跺腳，身旁還放著一大籃的手工餅乾，活像復活節出來送彩蛋的兔子。要不是因為臉部表情過於凶神惡煞，他也不會淪落到穿上這套愚蠢的服裝發餅乾，但就是有人很樂在其中，例如在出入口走起路來屁顛屁顛發氣球的貓布偶，裡面的人正是X戰警的隊長。

老天！難道自己走起路來也是那可笑的模樣？  
這麼一想，羅根焦躁的加快跺腳的速度，完全沒意識到斯科特已經晃到自己的面前，還狠狠揍了他頭一下，雖然不痛，但頭套的重量加上衝擊的力道就這麼讓自己直接躺進花圃裡。這羅根氣得起身揪著對方胸口，他原本是想要扳倒對方，不過發現印入眼簾是個掛著燦爛笑容的貓布偶時，他瞬間覺得這樣的自己實在太愚蠢而定格，也意想不到吸引到一群小鬼圍住他們。

「哦哦！兔子跟貓咪要打架嗎？打架嗎？」圍觀的孩子們興奮的說著，而不遠處的家長則是滿臉憂心。

你倒是快想想辦法啊！  
完全不擅長這種場合的羅根在內心無限吶喊，加上無法對話的焦躁感又讓他跺起腳來，完全就是隻精神緊繃的兔子。

「啊！在跺腳了，好可愛！」突然兩三個孩子就這麼撲上去捉住兔子布偶的尾巴與小腿，這讓羅根嚇得僵直著身體一動也不動。

要是平常羅根一定早就頭也不回的邁步離開，但現在他卻必須擔心事後被教授洗腦成一隻兔子而動彈不得。或許是聽到自己的心聲，也或許是這狼狽的模樣讓斯科特笑出聲，總之羅根確實聽到了，也在下秒感受到對方環住自己抱了上來，他甚至還感受到頭之間的摩擦。

「哈哈哈！貓咪是在和兔子撒嬌？」有個孩子發出疑問。

斯科特歪頭望著那孩子，然後蹲下身給了他一顆氣球點點頭，其他孩子見狀也接二連三的圍了上去，他紛紛給了大家一顆氣球；之後他抱住其中幾位孩子在他們身上磨蹭，在旁的羅根看到這幕，心想回學校的時候一定要在斯科特的資料上加上裝可愛賣乖的技能。

在確認所有人都拿到氣球後，斯科特站起身用手指著羅根，這顯然讓對方很疑惑，所以他依序指向了餅乾籃、羅根、入口，答案很明顯就是〝拿著你的籃子到出入口發餅乾去！〞下好指示，斯科特拿著剩下的氣球屁顛屁顛的走回去，羅根見狀，也不管腳上還黏著兩個小鬼，拿著籃子就屁顛屁顛的跟了上去，後面還帶一群屁顛屁顛跟著的小鬼頭。

好吧！至少這畫面在民眾眼裡來非常可愛，為他們加了不少分。

至於最後餅乾是斯科特發完的，因為不知道為什麼所有的孩子都黏在羅根身上不肯下來！


	14. Day 14 Wearing each others' clothes

某天，斯科特無意間穿了羅根的皮外套去門，只因為當時對方的外套在觸手可及的地方，沒有想太多就穿上了，但之後只要有機會或是長期任務時，他都會帶上對方的皮外套；羅根並沒有問過原因，他的衣服向來很少，大多都會報銷在戰鬥中，不過那件皮外套倒是陪了他許多年。

「你總要穿得那麼貼身？」羅根套著對方的大衣問著，他們兩個人的身材並沒有相差太多，就羅根肌肉練的壯點而已，他有想過尺寸可能會有些小，但也不至於像這樣如此的緊繃。

「這樣身材顯得修長，好看。」

「是只會讓你看起來又扁又瘦，像沒吃飯。」羅根照著鏡子，他完美的肌肉被擠壓成像超市賣的火腿塊一樣！

「那這件呢？」斯科特拿出會讓羅根狂打噴嚏有毛邊帽子的風衣外套，之前買給對方的。

「你怎麼不乾脆把外套還我？」

「身上有你的味道感覺挺好的，你不喜歡？」斯科特此時露出一臉我穿得好好的，為什麼要脫的表情。

羅根當然喜歡，但他還是討厭那件人工毛料：「你明知道我會一直打噴嚏。」

「但你穿起來很迷人。」

最終羅根還是敵不過斯科特的笑容換上那該死的人工毛料。


	15. Day 15 On a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原設定金屬骨骼在水裡是浮不起來的，但我是在寫完之後才知道…

夜晚，一個約會的日子，他們不會像情侶一樣去看電影、咖啡廳或牽手在公園裡閒晃，這太招搖。加上羅根也不想參與這種活動，這使得爛漫基因有些過剩的斯科特感到自我邪惡，所以他們之後就選擇在模擬訓練室打上一架，不用異能，單純的肉體搏鬥，結局可想而知。

斯科特粗喘著氣，他躺在地上心理謾罵著對方只不過是個筋肉笨蛋，熱氣不斷從體內散發，衣服也都濕透了，他轉頭看向已經將上衣脫光的羅根，汗水從他身上順著肌肉線條流下，身體出現運動後才有得光澤；羅根發現視線，他抽著雪茄給了斯科特一個痞子的笑容，斯科特覺得那相當有魅力。

「不要像個姑娘一樣看著我流口水！」在羅根眼裡，因為汗水浮貼在臉上的髮絲，加上那潮紅張口喘氣的模樣，實在是太像剛做完愛，不過他只用姑娘來掩飾他心中齷齪的思想。

「什麼？我才………」爬起身，斯科特原本想反駁，但迅速轉換位置導致口中還沒嚥下的口水就這麼流了出來，他甚至還來不及吸回去，所以只能用手遮掩趕緊抹掉，但他很確定對方一定已經都看在眼裡，因為羅根已經哈哈的大笑出來。  
你這個筋肉笨蛋實在是太可惡，他又在心裡狠狠罵了對方一次，尷尬之餘，羅根已經將唇吻了上來，輕輕的。

「蠢蛋，換件衣服出門？」雖然口裡嘲諷，但聲音卻十分溫柔。

「我去拿啤酒。」斯科特回吻，在簡單得擦拭後，他們各自換好衣服在車庫集合，夜晚的海邊是固定會去的約會場所，斯科特在羅根的車廂放了兩打的啤酒，當然都是準備給他喝的，而自己的車廂裡則是放了條大浴巾跟一瓶果汁就直接出發。

羅根喜歡刺激，所以他們沒有直接前往海灘，而是在沿海的公路上盡情飆車，因為這個時間幾乎不會有車來往，過彎時他們都喜歡將車身壓得很低，像競賽一樣，每過個彎都會壓得更低，直到羅根那身過重的金屬骨骼快操爆輪胎時才會結束。他們將車停靠在公路旁的空地，拿好物品將車上鎖，斯科特看了一眼羅根的輪胎。

「還騎得回去？」看著那幾乎快磨平的輪胎，他問著。

「頂多就讓你載回去。」相視而笑，然後再一次的親吻。

他們脫了鞋，赤腳鞋感受沙灘與海邊傳來似有規律的海嘯與風聲，斯科特喜歡這個聲音，聽起來很舒服，而且遠離都市的夜空很美，佈滿大大小小發亮的星斗，也讓這裡並沒有想像中的黑暗。他們選好位置撲上浴巾席地而坐，羅根開始暢飲那退了冰的啤酒，聊著一些沒什麼營養的話題，不過無所謂，因為他們很享受。

「羅根，我們去散步？」見對方有喝了大半的啤酒，斯科特提議，但在等到回應前，他已經脫掉了跟全身上下的衣服，包括內褲，他現在是一絲不掛。

「裸體散步？」羅根玩味的笑了下。

「Yep！」笑得一臉理所當然，斯科特已經先行走到海水裡，夜裡的海水很冰讓他打個哆嗦，他伸出手又一次的邀請「不來嗎？」羅根喝完手裡最後一口的啤酒，也起身將全身的衣物脫光，然後踏入海水牽起斯科特的手，接著他們慢慢往深出移動，漂浮。

「你會感冒的。」羅根撫摸過對方泛紫的嘴唇。

「不用擔心，有你在啊！」傻笑，雙手環住對方的肩頸吻了上去，這次是唇舌交纏深深的吻，一次接著一次，他們不停吸吮啃咬著對方的唇舌，發出滿足的呻吟直到結束。「看，我們現在暖了。」兩人都帶著潮紅輕喘著氣。

「蠢蛋。」又一次溫柔的嘲諷。

之後羅根讓斯克特躺在自己身上藉由水的浮力抱著，兩人的手依然緊握，他們為維持這個動作就這樣漂浮了好一段時間，看著星空沒有對話，斯科特覺得有些累了，他閉上眼休息，臉上護目鏡的光瞬間暗了下來；羅根見狀，慢慢地漂回岸邊將對方打橫抱起，他知道斯科特沒有真的睡著，但還是那麼做了。走回原來地方，羅根坐在自己的衣服，讓對方打直身子靠在身上，接著用浴巾圍住兩人的身體，他喝這剩下的啤酒等待不久後的早晨。

時間緩緩流過，當羅根發現第一道曙光時他搖醒了對方說：「天要亮了。」

斯克特有些迷糊的晃了下腦袋，他推開護目鏡揉揉眼睛，之後護目鏡的光亮了。深藍的天空被染了色，橙色的光彩從海平面延生出去，由深到淺畫出美麗地層次，海水也多了份色彩，但斯科特只能分深淺看不出顏色變化，所以他讓羅根說給他聽，雖然對方只會用日常觸目所及的物品描寫得七零八落，不過十分有趣，最後天空都化為漸層的橙色，太陽也從海平面露出頭來，在海面上打上一條橙色大道，隨著光的折射一閃一閃。

斯科特在羅根懷裡靜靜等待太陽完全升起，這景象明明就是大自然每天都會發生的，但不管什麼時候看或看了幾次，都是那麼觸目人心的感動，這讓斯科特看得也些出神不願回到現實，因為對於水的回憶太多太龐大了，他明明很害怕卻又留連忘返。

「我們去吃早餐。」或許是查覺到異狀，羅根開了口把他拉回現實。

斯科特輕輕應了聲，至少羅根還陪著他。


	16. Day 16 Making out

任務結束後的性愛不可免，但長期任務所累積下來的慾望是很可怕的，要不是自家隊長堅持不肯在外打野戰，加上那該死的鐳射能把自己給轟飛，狼人早就把對方拖到林子裡操上一整夜；而唯一的好處是久違的性愛會讓人激昂，還有斯科特這時不會要求自己先洗澡！

長廊上，他們互相拉扯，急促地想解開對方的衣服，一路上跌跌撞撞差點弄倒在走廊上的擺飾，但他們不在乎，反而開始擁吻了起來，然後一次又一次不停反覆吸吮對方的唇舌，揉亂對方的頭髮，一起發出難耐的低吟與喘息，接著緊貼的身體開始摩擦想要更多，狼人向後扯住斯科特的髮絲，宣示著主導權。

「放開…」他輕聲說著，但狼人已經開始啃咬對方敞開的胸口與挺起的乳首，這讓斯科特顫抖發出嚶嚀，羅根抬頭舔舔唇，先得一分；但X戰警的隊長才不會跟著狼人的步調，所以斯科特隔著制服磨蹭羅根的頸項，然後用舌尖描繪出那裡的線條，而若有若無的觸感果然又更挑起對方的慾火，舌尖來到耳廓，他邊描繪邊將溫熱的氣息噴灑在對方耳裡，瞬間狼人的耳根紅了。

原本的路程變得比平時還要漫長，他們終於來到房門，羅根幾乎是用撞得把門打開，他粗暴的將斯科特壓制在牆上，這讓對方撞到了頭。「嗷！輕點…」蹙眉，但聲音幾乎化為吻裡的喘息，斯科特此時用腳把房門關了起了，兩人衣服也都丟在了門口，他雙手勤快地解開羅根的褲頭，還沒來得及拉下，對方就環住自己的臀部扛起。

「我會輕點。」他露出戲謔地笑容：「但只有把你放下床上的時候。」斯科特不滿的悶哼一聲，踢著腿。

羅根邊走邊將手指滑入對方的股間，用手指來回摩擦後穴與囊袋的位置，時不時還按壓著穴口，這讓斯科特不安分得扭動著腰，他咬唇不想發出呻吟，但那位置實在太敏感，還是忍不住發出聲音：「…啊嗯……羅根…」他抑制不住後穴的收縮，期待著想要被進入。

羅根輕輕將斯科特丟上床，對方的褲頭已經被勃起的陰莖撐得滿滿的，不過顯然自己也是，所以他俯下身隔著褲子相互摩擦，斯科特配合的弓起腰來更貼近，用臉磨蹭對方的鬍子，一臉舒服；羅根見狀撫著他的腰，手指繼續刺激剛才的位置，果然聽到對方忘我呻吟。

「啊…快點…」斯科特催促著，前液也不知何時溢出，濕了褲頭，下面頓時變得濕滑又燙人，身體覆上一層水光，腦袋也開始嗡嗡作響，無法思考，他開始像孩子一樣吸著羅根的乳首，抬起腿纏上對方的腰間想要更進一步

羅根停下動作起身說：「先用嘴幫我做一次。」他用指腹滑過對方的唇，而斯科特順從的舔過指腹代表回答，將紅石英眼鏡摘下，他們將衣服脫得精光，換個位置。

羅根坐在床緣，而斯科特跪在他的雙腿間開始吞吐自己的陰莖，都是汗水的腥味，不過對於現在他們來說都是很好的催情劑；斯科特嘴裡不停發出嘖嘖的水聲，他不時鬆口舔吻著柱身，然後慢慢地想整根含入口中，不過這讓那些無法嚥下的唾液從嘴角流下，他其實不喜歡深喉嚨帶來的窒息感，就像現在，羅根壓著自己的頭不讓他有透氣的機會，直到他流下淚，收緊手心抓傷對方的大腿時才肯鬆手。

「哈啊…哈啊…嗚………」斯科特擦著嘴邊的唾液大口喘氣，臉上帶著紅潮一付快哭的表情。

「乖孩子。」羅根撫著自己的陰莖輕拍對方的臉，想再進入，不過斯科特緊閉著雙唇似乎不願意再做一次，他想，果然做得太過火了點。「剛剛那樣很舒服，我很喜歡。」說完吻上的對方的額前安撫，不久，斯科特又再次將陰莖慢慢地含入，但顯然它變得比剛才更大，撐得他的嘴都鼓了起來，羅根喜歡對方嘴裡被自己的陰莖塞滿的表情，令人有征服感。

斯科特緊抓住對方的大腿，他將羅根整個陰莖都放入口中抵住自己的喉嚨，很難受！但還是努力緊縮喉嚨吸吮著，他感受到羅根在他的口中顫抖呻吟，真的有那麼舒服嗎？不過斯科特只希望他快點射，他的嘴好痠，眼淚又不受控制的流下來，甚至還開始出現幻聽，以為教授在跟自己說話。

『孩子，我的確在跟你們說話，你可能必須先放下嘴上的工作。』

操！！！

教授腦中突然感受到一股強烈的疼痛與髒話，這種將近深夜的任務他通常不會叫學生們起床，原本見兩人打得火熱也不想打擾，但不好意思，現在人員就是那麼不足，更何況你們還是主要成員！

『我讓其他人先出發，你們處理好跟上。』教授口氣一如往常，彷彿這不是什麼大事…

不過他們依然維持同樣的姿勢，一句話都沒說，斯科特開始慢慢地將羅根的陰莖吐了出來，完整的勃起，帶點血，因為剛剛受到驚嚇而不小心咬了一口，不過因為對方的治癒因子已經修復完成。「我第一次替你的能力感到開心。」他戴上眼鏡，端詳了一會晃了下說：「看！還是很有活力！」斯科特想要用傻笑帶過一切，但好像沒那麼簡單。

羅根沒有回話，只能惡狠狠地瞪著自己伸出爪子，顯然還是很痛！

「呃…羅根，我想等等的任務你就先休息吧！」趁對方還沒辦法活動，斯科特拿著制服邊跳邊穿的跑出房門，幸好最高層的房間只有他一間，不然就太尷尬了，途中他還不停懇求教授洗掉羅根的記憶，不然把他變成6歲小女孩一個星期也好啊！！！


	17. Day 17 With animal ears

「不過就是支冰棒！」羅根出聲喝止，他舉起手來阻止斯科特繼續靠近，因為對方頭上的貓耳已經向後拉平發出嘶嘶的威嚇聲。沒錯，斯科特的身上長出了一對貓耳朵，因為前陣子任務闖進生物研究室時，在自己毫無節制的破壞下，不小心潑了對方一身藥劑，就成了現在這個樣子…

「是最後一支冰棒，而且是我最喜的口味！」斯科特非常不滿，他來回在對方身邊周旋打轉等待著空隙攻擊。

「那種東西再買就好了，再說味道也沒說特別好吃！」羅根現在非常懊悔，為何自己剛剛要吃下那支冰棒，而且偏偏還是在對方這種狀態的時候；因為貓化的斯科特對於慾望表達非常明顯主動，已經到了任性妄為又蠻不講理的程度。

「我現在就想吃黑醋栗甜橙！」顯然那句話讓斯科特氣炸了，他二話不說撲上去狠狠咬住對方的手。

黑醋栗甜橙？真不適合你的口味，好歹像個小鬼一樣喜歡巧克力！  
羅根忍不住在心裡碎念，然後伸出手任由對方亂啃亂咬，他不覺得特別痛，而且也被警告過貓是既不能打也不能罵的麻煩生物；所以羅根選擇伸出空閒的手摸摸斯科特的耳根與頭髮，但對方還是氣呼呼地緊咬自己，他又嘗試更深入搔弄對方的臉龐，不久他感受到對方放鬆力道，耳朵也漸漸朝前。

斯科特鬆開嘴抬起頭，他整個人靠在羅根懷裡用耳背磨蹭了對方的臉龐，之後嗅了下味道舔了對方的嘴角說：「這味道明明很棒！」舔舔嘴角，他又繼續用耳背磨蹭對方。

現在是高興了？真難懂？  
羅根一臉茫然繼續剛剛撫摸的動作，他之前的確是挺喜對方撒嬌的，不過對於現在能毫不顧忌磨蹭自己的斯科特…是感到詭異嗎？羅根不太確定，但在對方吻上自己的唇又吸又舔時，他很確定自己是喜歡這樣的舉動，所以他讓斯科特坐在自己的身上繼續撫摸加深這個吻。

之後斯科特的喉嚨發出滿足地呼嚕聲，羅根忽然覺得維持這樣也不錯，很可愛，但他絕對沒有想到在下一秒，斯科特會突然發狂似的亂抓人，最後還得淪落到去幫忙買點心去。

十分鐘過後，羅根踩著重重的腳步下了樓梯，他剛好與奧羅羅擦身而過。

「呵！你又被抓花臉了？」帶著戲謔的笑容，看來這也不是第一次了。

「閉嘴！！！」頭也不回，羅根抓著鑰使一路往車庫走去，路上還伴隨著奧羅羅該死的笑聲。

收回前言，貓果然是麻煩又討人厭的生物！！！

此時，斯科特正在飯廳吃著剛剛發現艾瑞克寄來給教授的冰，耳朵還不停打著哆嗦，因為太冰了！


	18. Day 18 Rule 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 鐵盾亂入，凱蒂跟鮑比是一對，全怪我當時看的漫畫進度是如此而忘了小淘氣。

鐳射眼此時寧可出任務到全身是血，也不願意像現在因為一個無聊的意外在天盾局裡做全身檢查，再說到底為了什麼而研究開發性別轉換的裝置？又為什麼把這種東西放在天盾局裡？難不成是想把所有超級英雄都變成女性去色誘敵人？他一點都不想從東尼 史塔克嘴裡聽到答案，不過對方已經一臉認真地說出〝當然是為了埋進甜心柔軟的胸部裡！〞時已經放棄了思考。

在做完一連串的檢查，斯科特很高興他還記得自己是來繳交難得組隊任務的報告。換上更衣間準備的女性探員制服，他剛好遇到來進行解說的東尼，不懂生物學與基因構成的斯科特根本聽不懂對方在說些什麼外星語，反正只要知道體內的X基因沒發生異變，而身體在經過第一次的排卵後就能恢復正常，這樣就好了吧？

「話說妳胸部可真小！」東尼很自然地摟上斯科特的腰，這只是無意識對待小姐的行為，但這讓斯科特全身起了疙瘩，正想出手將對方給射飛出去時，史蒂芬就拿著她的盾牌來將東尼給抓了回去，沒錯！是她，在與斯科特會面時一起被轉換器射中。

「斯科特，你沒事吧？」史蒂芬讓東尼掛在她的單手裡問著。

「甜心！甜心！有事的是我啊！」他剛剛可差點成為鐳射下的焦屍。

「如果去掉變成女孩這點，我想，我沒事。」斯科特推了下過鬆的護目鏡，因為頭圍也變小的關係。

史蒂芬無奈地笑了下，在做完簡單的交接她不顧東尼的反抗維持同樣的動作給帶了回去；望著兩人離去的背影，斯科特摸了一下自己的胸部，心想為什麼對方的胸部會比自己大那麼多，雖然他知道自己原本的胸肌也沒有史蒂芬的大，但這雙手能完全遮蓋的大小也太平了吧！！！

抱著疑惑，在與工作人員打過照面後來到停機倉，史蒂芬說有人來接她回去，而斯科特的確是看到黑鳥號了，但除此之外一個人也沒有，難不成是要自己駕駛回去？才正這麼想就有個鼻息出現在她的後頸，她迅速退了一步摸上護目鏡問著：「誰？」

「別動。」聲音的主人是羅根，他靠了上去將斯科個壓在自己與黑鳥號之間嗅著味道。

「羅根，等等…」斯科特知道羅根只是在確定味道，不過她覺得好養，髮絲與鬍子在頸間的摩擦比平常還有感覺，整個人也被現在造成的體型差整個覆蓋住，好像快喘不過氣一樣；之後羅根樓住自己的腰輕喚名字時，彷彿所有力氣都被抽光般的腿軟了，她只覺得臉好燙。

羅根盯著對方的臉看了好一陣子，之後什麼都沒說的上飛機，這讓斯科特愣了好一會才跟了上去。

回學校的路上很安靜，因為不管斯科特說了些什麼，羅根都只是心不在焉答了個〝嗯〞，所以她輕聲問了：「你是不習慣我現在這個樣子嗎？」但對方還是心不在焉答了個〝嗯〞，根本沒有聽進去，這讓斯科特很失望，她原本很期待對方會有特別的反應。

回到學校經過一番解釋，漢克替她準備好一付大小剛好的紅石英眼鏡，斯科特本來想去找羅根，卻被奧羅羅跟凱蒂以教導正常女性的生活方式給抓走了，但她知道這一定是場可怕的遊戲，不過她已經來不及逃生了…

「奧羅羅，你這在做什麼！！！」斯科特遮住自己的胸口退得遠遠的，因為剛剛奧羅羅狠狠揉了自己的胸部！這算是性騷擾嗎？這算是性騷吧！她心中驚嚇到從原本的疑問變成肯定。

「當然是幫妳穿內衣，你這樣穿會長歪的。」她說的一臉輕鬆，手又伸進去對方的內衣裡又揉又捏。

「不…不要！快住手！」斯科特現在體型太嬌小，不管怎麼反抗都掙脫不了奧羅羅的魔爪，而且對方的胸部還不時頂到自己，這太奇怪了，雖然身體反面沒有起特別的反應，但心裡方面在凱蒂拿出要借給自己的蕾絲小內褲時已經變得不健全了！而且他一點都不想被自己的學生當成洋娃娃抱在懷裡，雖然這顯然會讓門外鮑比很吃味。

最終她們在替斯科特綁了兩條小馬尾結束這場遊戲，她只覺得今天身心到遭到好幾場的強暴與洗劫，好累！洗過澡，斯科特先是看了幾頁書，躺了一會，之後起來吃了根棒棒糖，聽了幾首音樂，坐了一會又翻了幾頁書，然後她在也受不了跑去羅根的房裡。

一進門，羅根躺在他的床上看著寫真集，他沒看斯科特一眼直接問著：「小傢伙，妳覺得無聊了？」

「為什麼不到我的房裡？」斯科特跨坐在羅根身上，比她想像中還要寬。

「妳穿了凱蒂的衣服？」嗅了下味道問著，要是平常羅根早就摸上了對方的身體，不過今晚他沒有。

「對，借了一些…」拉著身上的圓領衫說著，其實連裡面的內衣褲也是凱蒂的，這倒是讓斯科特想到，她連凱蒂的內衣也填不滿，當然她沒有覺得對方胸部小的意思。

「妳要不要先下來？」他放下寫真集，拍了拍對方的屁股。

「為什麼？我現在讓你感到不自在，像個陌生人？」

「不，我都是用味道認人的。」

「那為什麼不碰我呢？」癟嘴，並不是欲求不滿，只是溫度落差讓斯科特感到有些失落，她看了一眼床旁的寫真集，忽然恍然大悟的說著：「果然！果然是胸部太小提不起興致嗎？」拿起寫真集被翻開的那頁，上面的裸女看似就像史蒂芬一樣有著完美的E-CUP。

「…妳原本可是連胸部都沒有……」羅根有種這孩子腦袋是壞了的感覺，正想把對方抓下去，斯科特此時整個趴在自己身上拿著寫真集想抗議；羅根因為摩擦整個克制不住地把對方翻過來壓在身下說：「該死！你身上的味道！」他喘了口氣繼續說：「那味道讓我想…想發情………」羅根身上的血管都浮了出來，臉也紅了大半。

斯科特覺得手被壓得有點痛，她想了一會，然後輕輕得吻了上去傻笑說：「你的嘴變得好大。」

顯然兩人都受到女性賀爾蒙的影響。


	19. Day 19 Cooking

一個沒有學生與任務的早晨，少有的空閒，要是平常斯科特會選擇去賣場買些日常用品，不過之前的庫存還剩很多，所以他打消這個念頭換上輕便的休閒服，拉著水管來到學校前的懬場，打開噴頭上的開關開始澆花，現在時間是早上9點，不早，但大部分的孩子都還在賴床。

水灑落在各處形成水珠，在陽光折射下顯得發亮，斯科特的髮梢與衣服上也沾然些水滴，這使得他看起來有些耀眼，羅根在陽台抽著雪茄看著，心想這傢伙今天似乎特別好看，吐了幾個煙圈後，他決定去廚房給自己弄點吃的，正好遇上澆完花的斯科特。

「三明治？」斯科特問，邊從冰箱拿出些肉片與蔬果。

「不要小黃瓜。」羅根拿著盆子接過食材放入水槽。

斯科特晃晃手中的小黃瓜說：「你知道，我只會給你雙倍，挑食的小狗。」等待肉片解凍時間，他捲起袖子拉開水龍頭開始清洗。

羅根冷哼一聲：「不如換我來做點東西給你吃。」他伸出鋼爪準備往水裡的蘋果刺去，但馬上就被對方噴了滿手的消毒酒精，這讓自己的手像貓一樣打了幾下冷顫。

斯科特見狀滿意的笑了：「要用爪子前得先消毒，而且我並不想一早就吃烤蜥蜴。」回想起某次任務的荒野生存，是他第一次也是最後一次吃羅根做的食物，畢竟那味道實在難以言喻…

「荒地裡有食物就該感謝我，更何況我還替你烤過，瘦子。」他開始用鋼爪熟練得將蘋果與馬鈴薯切丁，小黃瓜與牛番茄切片。

「所以它爆炸了，還噴了我滿臉內臟。」斯科特將馬鈴薯丁放入鍋中悶煮，之後把洗好的西生菜一片片攤開。

「那你想跟我一樣直接生吃？」接著又拿了顆蘋果切了起來。

撇撇嘴，斯科特當然知道羅根是為了自己才特地烤過，就在他開口想說點什麼時，對方突然遞了顆蘋果到他的面前，一顆被雕成玫瑰的蘋果，這讓斯科特愣了好一會才收下。

羅根用著調侃的語氣說：「怎麼？你不就喜歡這種浪漫的把戲。」他原以為會看到對方不甘心的回嘴，畢竟他們平常就是如此，沒想到斯科特卻是笑得溫柔玩弄手中的蘋果。

「謝了，羅根，這真的很可愛。」他將蘋果擺在一旁繼續手上的作業。

廚房很安靜，沒有對話只剩烹飪食物的聲音，但能感受到斯科特心情好極了，而羅根心想或許哪天能送朵真的玫瑰。


	20. Day 20 Hanging out with friend

加拿大，羅根一如既往離開學校去尋找喪失的記憶，但這是個借口，他只是無法待在同一個地方太久，或許也只是習慣了流浪的生活；而今天在酒吧難得有人和他搭話，和善的那種，並不是幹架，依對方身上的吊牌來看，應該是個退伍軍人

「真是讓人驚奇，你看起來完全沒變！」退伍軍人看起來蒼老，但身材衣然健壯，他示意酒保給羅根來杯威士忌。

「你或許不記得，但很久以前你救過我一命。」

羅根沒有回話，他並不記得這個人，不過對方已經自顧自的說起來；抽了下鼻翼，對方的味道似乎有些印像，要是以前他可能會說〝他媽的給我滾遠點 〞，而現在他選擇靜靜寧聽，但他絕對不會是個好聽眾，就像現在他已經開始回想以前往事，那些片段的記憶。

羅根認識許多人，他們來自不同地方與不同時代，有些還並非是人類。

異能覺醒時，他曾經想當個人生活，卻總是被人帶往實驗室裡做實驗，被稱做是怪物；逃離城市與人群，他想或許可以當頭狼生活，他並非懂得狼的語言，僅依靠本能在一個家族裡與牠們一起狩獵，而他成為家人得到一段快樂的回憶，但食物鏈與生物循環是殘酷的，他的家族始終走上了全滅。

「當時你明明可以把我丟在戰場上等待死亡，那些人不把你當作人看，帶我回去也得不到好處。」

「小鬼，別太看得起自己，我是自己想這麼做，為了自己，而不是你。」

「這聽起來真怪，雖然對你來說我可能永遠都是個小鬼，但我看起來都能當你爸了。」退伍軍人大笑，接著繼續聊著往事，但大部分都是單方面的。

羅根冷哼一聲，喝乾了手中的威士忌後又要了一杯，在旁人看起來他們可能就像兩個促膝長談的朋友，或許對於那位退伍軍人是如此，但對於羅根是什麼呢？他以前有過家人、有過愛人、有過戰友，但朋友………

長年居無定所，羅根沒有目標沒有目的，他甚至不知道自己該為什麼而活，卻也死不了。他進入戰場當個傭兵，那些高層長官把他當做是個殺人武器使用，而那些研究人員把他當做實驗體進行改造，但當時他並沒有覺得這有什麼不好，他接受命令執行任務，雖然很多時後他都被當作是個畜牲，也有因為實驗失去人性而暴走發狂。

隨著退伍軍人平穩的聲音，他想對方可能就是在傭兵時期見過面，但他最終還是離開了部隊。

他遇見銀狐，他們隱居在加拿大山林過上一段普通人的生活，像個人，很幸福；但這裡的記憶模糊，他甚至連對方的臉都快拼湊不出來，最後畫面只剩下她躺在地面無法動彈，那之能填滿自己只有憤怒，彷彿這樣才不理會內心的悲傷與害怕繼續走下去。

在流浪生活中他遇上偷渡上車的女孩，結果就這樣到了X學院，遇見了琴、查爾斯、斯科特…羅根回想起在學校日子，他是個X戰警、是個X學院的老師、是這個家族的一份子。

時間有些晚，退伍軍人站起身問：「如果你沒有地方落腳，可以來我家。」

「不，我也該回家了。」羅根突然很想回去找瘦子喝一杯。


	21. Day 21 On one of their birthdays

失蹤了幾天，羅根這次有記得將斯科特的愛車油箱加滿才停回車庫，還沒踏進屋內，他聽到好幾個孩子偷偷摸摸躲藏在各處；羅根心想這又是什麼整人的把戲，最近那群小鬼可越來越膽大妄為，一點都不像當初害怕自己，對於這點他一點都不感到高興，畢竟這表示他也成了被整的目標。

提高警覺，他伸出鋼爪輕輕推開門，憑著反射神經將飛向眼前的陷阱戳破！是氣球！！！

無法收手，眼前的氣球已經在爆炸的聲響消失在眼前，這當然引來孩子們不滿的抗議，正想問是怎麼回事時，第二波攻擊卻突然展開，伴隨著：「如果我們能在羅根臉上弄點奶油，或許就能拿到A！」奶油也噴了自己全身，但臉因為手的保護下完全沒事。

該死的瘦子，原來就是你搞的鬼！？  
蹙眉，羅根就是這麼肯定，他擺好備戰姿勢想找出空隙，打算一路殺去找斯科特，天殺的，誰知道那些小鬼會為分數做出什麼事，還有我絕對不會讓你們任何一個人拿到A！

「羅根，你回來晚了。」夜行者出現，羅根的臉上多了個奶油漬，看來有人可以拿到A了。

戰爭一觸即發，冰人做出了冰牆高喊：「攔住他！！！」

他拔腿狂奔，過程中羅根能清楚聽到有人不停說著：「歡迎回家，教授。」接著幻影貓領隊將彩帶與紙片撒了自己一身，還沒回擊，自己已經被對方的異能帶到了下一層樓降落在冰人做的滑道上，他一路加速滑行剛好能越過大家眼前方便狙擊，奶油跟彩色亮片隨著：「生日快樂，教授！」噴來，但今天他媽的根本不是我的生日！

羅根轉身想用鋼爪煞車，他劃出長長的痕跡，卻在下秒掉入火人燒熔的洞口；隨即鋼人接住了自己，但幾乎是同時對方說著：「一路順風，教授。」連喘息的機會都沒有，羅根又把丟回了滑到繼續滑行，接著又是一堆奶油！奶油！各種顏色的奶油！！！ 

操！！！羅根既飛機後發現第二個會讓他噁心想吐的交通工具！！！

經過一個小時的奮戰，羅根甩開追擊，全身的奶油與彩帶亮片讓他看起來狼狽不堪，來到外牆看向斯科特的房間，窗戶開著，明顯的陷阱；因為孩子們都不會離開這棟建築，而環顧整棟學校只有這裡的窗戶是開著，但他想結束這場遊戲就只能闖進去。

他靈巧迅速的攀爬而上，蹲在窗口惡狠狠的瞪著對方說：「瘦子！今天根本不是我的生日！」

斯科特好整以暇說：「當然不是，我想你根本也不記得自己生日是什麼時後。」他攤開手上的毛巾為對方擦拭臉上的奶油，顯然以恭候多時：「所以我負起責任把撿到你的那天當做生日，這樣就能開派對了！」

「我一點都不想開什麼派對。」踏進屋內，他準被換下那滿身奶油與彩帶亮片的衣服。

「我以前可很希望能過生日派對，不管是自己的或參與別人，我都期待能用蛋糕抹得人全身都是奶油，那很有趣，而且今天你可以無限暢飲啤酒，沒人會阻止你。」斯科特雀躍的說著，但羅根卻是一臉不耐煩。

「那些評分機制，你根本只是想惡整我！」

「畢竟我幫你代了那麼多堂課，而且評分的不是我，或許你能給大家都拿到A，金鋼狼教授。」

羅根咋舌，他沒想到這一切還沒結束。

「開心點羅根，我只是想讓你習慣，這裡許多孩子都不能與他們的家人或朋友參加節慶活動，而且生日很特別，是自己的日子，特別對於那些青少年，或許只有這裡的我們能見證他們的成長。」放低姿態，面對強勢得羅根他經常這麼做。

羅根想了想，停下換衣服得動作說：「嘖！我什麼時該去吹那該死蠟燭！」


	22. Day 22 Arguing

羅根與斯科特其實不常吵架，通常他們都是單方面的生氣。

冷戰期，斯科特不請楚這個詞適不適用在他跟羅根身上，但他們的確好幾天都沒對上話，又或許說是對方刻意在避開自己；基本上斯科特也好幾天沒見到羅根的身影，唯一能確定對方還在的證據就是啤酒照常少了，還有就是車庫裡總有剛染上的雪茄味。

右腿上的石膏有些沉重，撐起枴杖，斯科特全身的傷口都在向他抗議，但還是咬緊牙根準備到教室授課，他本來想要打針止痛劑，卻找不到漢克；斯科特已經把今天止痛藥的劑量全都吃完了，緩漫持續性的陣痛叫人難受，這讓他想起冷戰的原因。

X戰警陷入困境，所有人除了金鋼狼外都傷很累累，臨時的避難所即將崩塌，而外頭佈滿了哨兵機器，鐳射眼沉麼許久，而他做出的指令卻是讓自己去當誘餌；金鋼狼認為應該由他擔任，但鐳射眼要求對方保護學生們的安全為優先，他們開始爭吵辯解，直到………

「我是可以被代替的，金鋼狼。」這無疑可能是個只去不回的任務。

「我就是痛恨你這膽小的模樣，逃避現實！」金鋼狼狠狠揍了對方一拳，可惜擂射眼並沒有為此而昏過去，不然他就可以讓夜行者帶著瘦子滾回飛機上去！

週圍的牆面開始瓦解，地面開盪不安，他們必須做出決定。

「夜行者與野獸帶上無法動彈的傷患…」

此時，天花板應聲塌陷，哨兵機器出現在眼前，他的瞳孔已鎖定目標發出異樣的色彩，機械手臂在滋滋作響準備射擊，鐳射眼摘下護目鏡打算正面對峙；但下秒卻哨兵機器被瓦解了，是萬磁王與兄弟會的人，他們當然不是來做公益，但鐳射眼很慶幸他跟X教授有同樣的目的，保護變種人。

雖然身體多處挫傷，右腳也斷了，但很幸運的大家都還活著。

不過這之後他似乎就沒見到羅根的身影。


	23. Day 23 Making up afterwards

羅根躺在床上，他聽到斯科特拄著枴杖緩慢行走的聲音。

「羅根，我想跟你談談。」斯科特輕敲門等了一會，但沒有回應。

「羅根？」他選擇直接轉開門把走了進去，沒有人，但窗戶開著，撫摸過床面還是熱的，這讓斯科特嘆了口氣。

羅根從窗戶溜了出去，並沒有刻意掩蓋自己的痕跡，只是現在要是見到對方自己絕對是一肚子火；因為斯科特他媽的是個自私得傢伙，他無法接受有人再度從他眼前離開，想把這爛攤子都丟在自己身上，雖然羅根無法斷言對方當時的決定是否正確，但犧牲任何人絕對不會是X戰警該去做的。

隔天早上他想回去補個眠，發現床上都是斯科特與藥水的味道，那個瘦子睡過自己的床！

這味道讓羅根感到相當煩躁，他不停回想起斯科特對他說過的話，不停的。

「羅根，不是所有人都像你一樣堅強。」

「我沒有足夠的能力，但你有，我是可以被代替的，金鋼狼。」

當晚，羅根在廚房裡喝著啤酒，斯科特簡直有一份自己的生理時刻表，他知道自己什麼時間會出現在哪裡，但因為行動不便而總逮不到人；這次羅根打算溜到車庫摸一輛車去酒吧，就在此時聽到對方失足跌坐在地的聲音，力道不小還讓斯科特倒抽了一口氣，但他選擇無視。

「羅根，我把車庫所有車的油都抽乾了，除非你想開黑鳥號去酒吧。」

瘦子，你連我什麼時候想出門都知道是嘛！！！

「我知道這很自私，當大家滿身是傷時，我腦中都是最壞的景像，但卻認為你可以保護所有人，只要我去替你爭取足夠的時間。」斯科特直接躺在廚房外的長廊上，他其實不確定羅根是否還在，但還是繼續說：「你足夠強壯，不只身體，還有你的心理，你知道最壞的情況是什麼嗎？」

「你打算一直躺在那演講？」

「羅根…最壞的情況是X戰警們被活捉控制，成為以後的敵人，要是當時真的發生，我覺得你能夠，不！是我希望你能………」成為阻止或殺了我的那個人，但還沒說出口，羅根已經把自己打橫抱起。

老天！他的腿真的好痛！？

「我會留在這裡是因為我相信查克，相信你，相信你們不會讓這種事發生，我也永遠不會和這裡的人相互殘殺。」這裡是你們所給變種人的庇護所，一個大家庭，我現在的歸屬。

「…我很抱歉，羅根。」


	24. Day 24 In battle, side-by-side

金鋼狼並不是喜歡單打獨鬥，只是他從來都只有一個人在戰鬥。

或許這是以前的習慣，鐳射眼發現對於指令金鋼狼從不會拒絕，但會以什麼方式完成卻不得而知，唯一確定的，他總會是第一個衝出去或被丟出去的那一個；所以當有次金鋼狼對他喊〝背靠背〞時，他有種終於站在同一條戰線的滿足感，明明是在險境之中卻不感到害怕。

X戰警都是團隊合作，一起並肩作戰，但有時鐳射眼卻羨慕金鋼狼能獨自戰鬥；雖然他擁有歐米茄等級的沖擊波，但沒有了目鏡他就是一個破壞者，或是個普通的瞎子，他總是被許多人護在身後，在戰鬥配置上或許他是個領導者，但很多時後他不希望是由孩子們去執行任務，而是自己。

地下基地的大門開啟，鐳射眼在每一次任務都會做好最壞的打算，所有人都換好制服在他身後等待出發，但今天他有些遲疑愣了會。

「瘦子，要我敲醒你嘛！」金鋼狼不耐煩得說著。

鐳射眼看了對方一眼，嘴角勾起一個不明顯的笑容昂首闊步說：「我們走，X戰警！


	25. Day 25 Cosplaying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 主從性愛輕微描寫，有道具與打屁股，請注意。

緊閉著雙眼，斯科特雙手彎曲被麻繩反綁至身後，他趴伏在羅根的大腿上吞吐對方的陰莖，後穴裡，按摩棒安分守己的運作著，但這不夠；斯科特渴望更多的摩擦，他不自覺扭起腰想換得注意，然後一個力道不輕的巴掌拍在他的臀部上，聲音響亮。

「啊…」仰頭，一聲急促的呻吟，斯科特停下口中的動作。

扯住對方的頭髮，羅根馬上將自己的陰莖又強塞了回去，這讓斯科特難受得悶哼一聲，他沒有鬆手，反而用著沙啞得嗓音說：「屁股抬高點，繼續。」

収緊喉嚨，斯科特順從得抬起臀部，後穴在興奮收縮，腸液不停沿著大腿與按摩棒滑下滴落，接著預料中的巴掌打上來，但身體還是忍不住抽蓄發出愉悅的聲響；羅根開始隨著對方紊亂的呼吸與呻吟慢慢加重手上的力道，斯科特臀瓣漸漸紅了起來，陰莖也隨著拍打顫抖跳動。

他更加賣力擺動頭部，因為斯科特知道只要他做得好，等下就能得到他口中的獎勵。

毫無預警，羅根突然將按摩棒抽了出來，斯科特反射性想弓起身體大叫，但對方依然沒有放手，反而擺動起腰在自己嘴裡射了出來；從獲自由，斯科特泛淚開始乾咳，還沒緩和過來，羅根就拉著麻繩讓自己跨坐在他的腿上，滾燙發麻得屁股讓沒有栓住的後穴更肆無忌憚得發癢，接著流出更多的腸液。

「啊嗯…拜託………」斯科特挺起腰，他用著腫脹發疼的陰莖摩蹭對方的身體，低聲請求想得到紓解。

羅根讓自己的陰莖抵在對方的後穴上問：「你想要嗎？」

「…是的，主人。」斯科特能感受到，他的後穴已經不知恥得緊緊咬住對方不放。

他們之間玩過幾次主從關係的性愛遊戲，而斯科特總是非常沉溺於在羅根的控制之中，他認為這某種程度上是種紓壓的行為，但並不否認，自己的確很享受在扮演的過程，但身體能否得到休息似乎又是另外一回事。


	26. Day 26 Getting married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 瑞秋 薩默斯亂入，衍生使用了一些設定。

瑞秋 薩默斯一個滿4個月大的紅髮女孩，是個變種人，目前安置在澤維爾學院。

她是斯科特 薩默斯與琴 葛雷的女兒，當然是指另一個平行世界，不是這裡。因為某些原因，漢克說是空間壓縮震盪，什麼粒子不穩定叭啦叭拉叭啦，基本上大家聽過後幾乎都忘了，簡單說是感應到斯科特的存在，憑著自身的力量產身蟲洞來到了現在這個世界。

大廳裡所有不是固定物件的東西都在半空中亂飛打轉，當然包括人在內，而這一切都是瑞秋的異能。

「該死！把那個軟趴趴的東西拿走！」羅根對著斯科特吼著，因為對方正想把嬰兒給遞過來。他並不是特別喜歡或討厭小孩，但嬰兒實在是太脆弱了，彷彿只要碰觸到，她就會被自己給分解。

「她是個嬰兒！而且瑞秋很喜歡你，看！」他繼續把嬰兒給遞了過去，瑞秋在斯科特手中揮舞著小手，似乎很希望眼前的狼人能抱抱她。

「休想！！！」羅根咬牙，沒想到這話一出，瑞秋似乎像受到打擊般快哭了出來，所有的東西都開始激烈的晃動。

斯科特蹙眉，但羅根一臉就算你燒死我也不願抱嬰兒的表情，他只好用著幾乎求饒的語調輕說：「羅根，拜託…」這聲音連自己都覺得噁心，但顯然讓狼人僵直了身體，所以斯科特在空中使力撞進對方懷裡，然後將嬰兒那水汪汪的大眼遞給狼人看：「求你了，抱抱她？」

羅根嘖了一聲，他對女人跟小孩沒則，還有就是斯科特那該死軟綿綿的聲音。

「提醒我晚上把你給操死！」伸手接過瑞秋，但他並沒有抱入懷裡，而是遠遠的捧在手上，一臉驚恐，不過瑞秋倒是張著嘴笑得開心，一瞬間所有的東西都下墜發出碰撞聲，但更多是人的哀號。

「…那孩子怎麼會喜歡羅根？」鮑比一臉不敢置信吃痛的說著。

「或許是覺得羅根毛茸茸的像她平時抱的泰迪熊？」凱蒂接著回答。

不過就在瑞秋在一聲〝媽咪〞之後，所有人都安靜尷尬得看向羅根，直到X教授用著感應讓大家聽見『看來我們找到褓母了』那瞬間，大家終於克制不住大笑出來，而那聲媽咪只是瑞秋平時最常說的單子，不過這誤會可能要過段時間才能解開。

隨後艾玛 弗羅斯特來到學校，與X教授同為心靈感應者，她也接收到異常波動受邀來到這裡；艾瑪馬上認出羅根手中的嬰兒不屬於這個世界，但還是忍不住說：「斯科特，你終於替羅根生了個孩子嗎？」

「正確來說，這是我跟琴的孩子才對。」

「這是個玩笑，木頭男，我可是很樂意替你們證婚。」帶著戲謔的笑容，她踩著高跟優雅走過斯科特身邊，手指還不忘調戲得撫過對方的臉龐。


	27. Day 27 Doing something together

在經過一下午的清掃，大廳終於恢復原來的樣貌，而的日常用品也入住了斯科特的房裡，因為羅根的房間根本不適合當嬰兒房。晚餐時段，羅根窩在沙發上決定待在房裡不去餐廳用餐，他覺得自己抱著嬰兒的模樣會成為大家的笑柄，而此時瑞秋正用著異能讓奶瓶浮在半空中喝奶，那是斯科特剛剛泡好的，正好對方也開門悄悄的走了進來。

「給。」斯科特將手裡一盤的三明治遞給羅根，然後他又嘗試的想將瑞秋抱入懷裡，不過就跟下午無數次的嘗試一樣，這孩子就只黏在狼人身上，這讓喜歡小孩與動物的斯科特有些打擊說：「其實她是你跟琴的小孩吧…」

「表示你們都很有眼光看上我。」

「呵，這倒是。」

斯科特對於這點意外沒有反駁。

羅根開始大口吃著三明治，房裡充滿著瑞秋與斯科特玩耍的笑聲。他看了身旁笑的一臉幸福的斯科特也不自覺的勾起嘴角，然而這時候對方突然抬頭就是一句：「我們一起洗澡！」這狠狠的讓自己心漏了一拍，不過在進入浴室看著對方折起衣袖褲管一副要洗寵物的模樣後，瞬間清醒了。

經過一番波折，好不容易羅根與瑞秋的衣服都脫了下來，雖然途中羅根已經不只重申一次他能做好〝洗澡〞這件事，但都被斯科特以〝只用水淋過身體可不叫洗澡〞給打了回去。抹上沐浴乳，羅根因為體毛茂盛的關係而產生很多泡泡，就在他要提醒對方不要讓身上的泡沫滴到瑞秋時，那孩子已經用異能將泡泡跟手上的橡膠鴨都浮在空中嬉戲，不需要煩惱。

在沖完第一次水時，斯科特手上拿著瓶潤髮乳問著：「你需要用嗎？」

「你要我在你身上留下三個洞嗎？」羅根抓著不停往上飄的瑞秋一臉疲憊。

看著幾乎沒有攻擊力的狼人，斯科特笑的一臉奸詐把潤髮乳抹了上去，而且是全身上下都抹了！不過羅根也沒辦法反抗或痛罵對方，因為他忙著接下瑞秋用異能丟過來的各種東西。洗好澡後，羅根一臉嫌惡的聞著自己身上的味道，他本來討個吻，卻只得到對方丟過來的衣服跟浴巾，然後不情願地被推出浴室。

斯科特細心的將瑞秋打理好，似乎因為想睡的關係沒有在做出什麼搗蛋的行為，她伸出小手又飄進狼人的懷裡，看來羅根也習慣了，所以順手接了下來。見狀，斯科特放心的到浴室洗澡，不過當他再度出來時，羅根已經移動到沙發上，手裡抱著已經睡著的瑞秋。

「怎麼不放進嬰兒床裡？」他邊說邊移動到床邊。

「這小鬼跟著磁鐵一樣，扯不下來。」羅根站起身，他完全沒有抱住瑞秋，一開始這動作嚇壞了斯科特，但見到那孩子真的跟磁鐵一樣黏在羅根身上後就笑出聲來。

今晚，多了個小傢伙陪著他們一起入睡。


	28. Day 28 Doing something sweet

大多數的時候，晨跑是斯科特必做的早課，但在經過瑞秋一晚的折騰後，他感受到了母親的偉大外，決定略過今日的晨跑直接來弄些早餐吃；而剛喝完奶的瑞秋似乎覺得無聊，竟然黏在他肩頭一起跟了過來，這可能跟羅根還在床上呼呼大睡有點關係。

斯科特開心得哼著小調，他預想了下早餐的內容，蔬菜沙拉、水果、優格、烤吐司與牛奶，一份健康滿分到羅根會想揍他的餐點，完美。

「妳也想來幫忙？」斯科特看著瑞秋，發現那孩子竟然把剛想到的食材，用了意念移動漂浮在他眼前，他笑著說：「看來妳以後會成為一位傑出的心靈感應者。」

跟自己平行世界的女兒一起做早餐，這可是難得的體驗。

小孩總是喜歡模仿，除了使用刀子太過危險，斯科特讓瑞秋模仿他攪拌沙拉、塗抹果醬與倒牛奶，這一切都神奇的發生在半空中；雖然動作笨拙弄得到處都是，但斯科特顯然不是很在意，他還為一樣來覓食的學生們弄了些早餐，順道讓好奇得他們陪著瑞秋打發時間。

一陣嬉鬧，斯科特讓大家都到餐廳去用餐，他咬著湯匙嘗了口蘋果泥加蜂蜜，冰涼好吃；這是給瑞秋做的點心，但想了一會，斯科特又忍不住嚐了一口，反正他做了很多。羅根不知何時帶著瑞秋晃了進來，他輕巧得將鼻息輕撫磨蹭到對方露出的頸項，惹得斯科特僵直了身體。

「你連小鬼的食物都搶著吃嗎？」他捏著斯科特的腰板說著。

「什麼？」他看了下手中的蘋果泥，心虛得說：「我…只是嚐味道……」語末已融入對方口中。

抹過對方的唇，羅根舔唇說：「太甜了。」

「你本來就不愛吃甜食。」斯科特抱怨，但下秒瑞秋用著小手拍拍自己的臉頰，學著羅根親了上來，接著就往自己嘴裡吹氣，發出噗嚕嚕的聲響，顯然她還不了解親吻的定義；但這很有趣，所以斯科特也吹了回去，嚇的瑞秋噗哈一聲分了開來，兩人對視一下都傻笑起來，好像很好玩。

玩心勾起，瑞秋飄向羅根想再試一次。

「小鬼，等你長大之後在來。」他抬起手阻擋，來回幾次對峙中，還是讓瑞秋找到空隙黏在自己臉上，羅根不耐煩嘖了一聲，最終還是跟著他玩了下親嘴吹氣。

等等！倒帶重來，剛剛那畫面太溫馨可愛了，斯科特惋惜竟然沒法錄下來！？


	29. Day 29 Doing something ridiculous

人類腦中裡的思維空間非常奇妙，會隨著情緒與心境不同有所改變。

斯科特的思維空間，是間粉嫩色調的育嬰房，羅根正坐在一個比他還大的泰迪熊懷抱裡，艾瑪與斯科特站在一旁，而X教授座在他們面前的毛絨椅上，四周散亂著許多巨大的玩偶，瑞正秋穿梭其中與它們互動遊玩，不過這只是現在其中一個主要的空間。

「我以為你腦袋的世界也都會是紅色。」羅根咬著雪茄感嘆。

「我也不是天生就有衝擊波，從小就得帶上紅石英眼鏡。」正常的基礎顏色他還是記得，只是可能不太正確。

X教授與艾瑪站在一旁討論，接著育嬰房的天花板出現塗鴉，那是瑞秋的記意思維，他們會一同出現在這裡就是為了解開疑惑，而在斯科特思維空間感應是最強烈且穩定的，他們進入一段不算短的塗鴉故事，但很多時後嬰孩的想法並不是大人所能理解的，哪怕是世界上最強的心靈感應者也做不到。

他們推測，瑞秋的平行世界發生了危險，而她自行逃離了那裡。

長時間在另一個世界相處到底是好是壞，他們並不清楚，漢克有辦法用人工製造出蟲洞，並精準送瑞秋回到自己的世界，但那邊是否安全也是個疑慮，畢竟這個蟲洞是只去不回的，他們都不願冒險，特別是斯科特，雖然這不是真的他與琴的女兒，但他卻有種使命，不能像上次一樣放開琴的手。

不過這就之後在來煩惱，玩膩玩偶的瑞秋可讓羅根遇上了大麻煩，他現在滿頭的小蝴蝶結怎麼樣都扯不下來，在還以為只有跟瑞秋最親近的狼人會受害時，沒想到，沒多久房裡所有人都被繫上了蝴蝶結………

除了X教授以外，他是個光頭。


	30. Day 30 Doing something hot

輕聲嚶嚀，他們有段時間沒有親密接觸，特別是現在這樣能整天獨處時，卻什麼都不能做。

磨蹭彼此的肌膚，壓抑著聲音，被子底下他們全身赤裸汗水淋漓，用手互相撫慰著對方，燥熱！  
羅根實在很想掙脫，然後好好在對方身上撒野，但斯科特堅持要用被子蓋住全身，以防瑞秋醒來看到什麼不該看的，他甚至還不准自己插入，以免造成劇烈的晃動。

「…羅根………」斯科特潮紅著臉，不停散發的熱氣彷彿快讓自己暈了過去，無法思考。

「喂！你可別現在昏睡！？」掀開被子，撥開對方被汗水浸濕的瀏海，他們都濕透了。

果然太免強了嗎？  
斯科特想著，熱氣消散，他有些失神得喘著氣，但手中的動作並沒有停止，反而弓起身加快速度，想趕快解決處理好這一切，另一手還不忘拉扯被子要再蓋回來，理智似乎還在。

羅根這時停下動作說：「小鬼，你這是醒著嗎？」

瑞秋飄浮在空中，半瞇著眼睛不知道是夢遊還是剛睡醒，但這足夠讓斯科特完全清醒得彈了起來，他看不見，但被子應該有好好遮住他們的下半身，還在思考下一步該做什麼時，他感受到瑞秋似乎在他的胸前；斯科特到處亂摸，想找乾淨的被單或是毛巾，好讓他可以把瑞秋抱入懷裡，沒想到下秒胸前卻傳來異樣的觸感，他驚呼：「瑞秋！！！」

老天！她是在吸奶嗎？  
一切都發生的太快，瑞秋吸得很緊又用力，還不停反覆吸吮發出啾啾得聲響，這痛得斯科特要飆出淚來，他再次感受到母親的偉大，然後很慶幸自己並沒有奶水，因為瑞秋已經轉移了目標。

她滿臉疑惑，不知道為什麼自己吸不到任何東西，轉過身，看到羅根的奶頭就在眼前，沒有多想又吸了上去，她餓了！但含上去沒多久就呸呸兩聲鬆開嘴，她臉皺成一團，不滿得嘟起嘴看著羅根，顯然不喜歡胸毛。

羅根挺起胸自豪得說：「嫌棄什麼，妳這世界的老爸愛吸的呢！」

「閉嘴，羅根！」斯科特用被單遮住自己發疼的胸部說著。


End file.
